Delicious
by lily-banane
Summary: Bella la célebre membre du groupe DELICIOUS a une vie parfaite, Jusqu'au jour ou une terrible nouvelle vien chambouler sa vie. Elle abandonne tout et va vivre avec son pere a Forks ou les ennuies ne font que commencer.
1. En route pour le concert

En route Pour le concert! POV Bella

-_ROSE ! T'aurais pas vue mon sac a main?_

_-Oui, C'est Alice Qui l'a. Alors tu viens on ne va quand même pas être en retard à nôtre propre concert._

_- Oui j'arrive tout de suite._

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, J'ai 17 ans je vis en Californie. Moi ainsi que mes deux meilleures copines, Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale Formons le plus célèbre groupe de l'heure : DELICIOUS! Personnes hors de nos familles sait nos noms complet. Pour tout le monde nous sommes Bella, Aly & Rosy les grandes pop stars. Nous formons un trio d'enfer! Nous sommes tout les trois si différentes mais nous nous adorons. Pour reprendre l'expression que les garçons utilisent, nous sommes de VRAIS cannons. Nous étions tout les trois minces avec de belles formes. Certes, Alice était plus petite mais c'est cela qui lui donnait son charme, elle avait des yeux vert pommes et des cheveux noirs légèrement hérissé qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Quant à Rosalie, Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds dorées qui étaient formés de belles boucles. Pour ma part, J'avais aussi de très long cheveux mais au contraire de Rosalie moi ils étaient bruns foncés ils étaient parfois bouclés ou bien lisse tout dépendant de mon humeur du jour. Nous avions tout les trois des looks d'enfer, Nous étions toujours bien coiffées et bien maquillées. De plus, Nous n'avion pas besoin de styliste puisque Alice était LA reine de la mode. C'est elle qui décidait de ce que nous portions dans nos concerts même que quelques fois elle fabriquait nos vêtements. Alice Sortait avec le Cousin de Rosalie Jasper Hale qui était un grand acteur très connu. C'était également notre meilleur ami ainsi que Emmet Cullen le fils de notre agent. Lui, sortait avec Rosy depuis que nous avions 15 ans.

Rosy, Aly et moi on se connait depuis que nous sommes toutes petites. À vrai dire, depuis notre naissance. Nos mères sont tombées enceintes en même temps, Elles allaient dans le même centre d'entrainement pour femmes enceintes. Elles ont tout de suite sympathisées. Elles sont mêmes devenues inséparables. C'est Rosalie qui est né la première suivi d'Alice et ensuite de moi la petite dernière. Nos mères continuaient à se voir au moins 3 fois par semaine, en plus nous habitions vraiment très proches. Donc, depuis notre enfance, nous sommes les inséparables, le trio infernal.

Depuis que j'étais petite je rêvais de devenir une grande star international. Ma mère adorait chanter et danser, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui ma transmit c'est deux passions. Rosy et Aly adorait chanter et danser. On s'amusait souvent à s'inventer des chorégraphies et a faire des spectacle devant nos parents. Nous étions trois familles très riches nos parents pouvaient se permettre de nous inscrire à pleins d'activités ainsi que nous envoyer dans des écoles privées. Ils ont décidé de nous faire prendre des cours de danses ainsi que de chant. Nous étions toujours les meilleures du groupe à chaque année. On faisait Partie d'une choral et d'une petite troupe de danse. À 15 ans nous avions décidé de nous lancé. Nous voulions nous trouver un agent. C'est a ce moment la que Rosy à commencer à sortir avec Emmet. Il nous a présenté sont père Carlisle Cullen Qui Est un célèbre agent. Alors c'est ainsi que nous sommes devenue Pop Star Du Groupe Delicious.

_-Hey Bella ! tu rêvasses encore ? On arrive dans 5 minutes, _Dit Jasper

-_Oui je sais … euh je faisais juste réfléchir dis_-je à moitié endormie.

-_Les filles sa fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un concert dans notre propre ville, sa me manquait terriblement!, _Cria pratiquement Alice

_Oui, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être rentré à la maison et d'en avoir fini avec cette tourné. _Dis Rosalie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres_._

_Moi aussi je suis très content, je vais enfin pourvoir profiter pleinement de ma chérie. Ce n'est pas que nos moments d'intimité se faisait rare mais la on va avoir tout les jours pour en profiter et cela va commencer dès se soir après votre concert ma belle « _disa Emmeten regardent Rosalie avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvre.

_Bon sa suffit les amoureux on ne veut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans vos ébat _Dis-je.

_Bon s'aillait on arrive!!_


	2. Terrible nouvelle

**Coucou Voici le deuxième chapitre…!**

**Merci a Karine pour la première review !! Pour répondre a ta question, cela ne sera pas le gentil Edward qu'on connaît :P Mais bon tu verras dans le prochain chapitre =) ah oui et j'avais oublié de mentionner que tout les personnages sont humains ! **

POV BELLA

-Les filles, j'ai apporté nos tenues que j'ai spécialement fabriquées pour ce concert! S'exclama Alice

- Wow Aly elles sont vraiment belles ! Tu sais que tu devrais vraiment te lancer dans la mode dis-je.

-Sa me plairait c'est sur mais je n'aurais plus de temps pour le groupe, alors j'aime mieux juste m'amuser en créant des fringues! Dit-elle.

-Bon aller les filles c'est à vous dans 5 minutes. Dit Carlisle notre agent.

Encore une fois la salle de concert était entièrement remplie. Il y avait tout ces hurlements que faisaient nos fans pour nous. J'adorais cela, à chaque fois cela me donnait tellement d'énergie que j'aurais pu passer des heures et des heures sur scène à chanter et danser. On commençait par saluer la foule ensuite c'était partie pour notre première chanson. Nous exécution la nouvelle chorégraphie que nous avions inventée nous même tout en chantant.

Cela avait été un super concert! Nous étions désormais dans notre limousine pour décider ou nous allions fêter cela.

-Moi je propose de simplement aller faire une petite soirée entres nous chez moi ça vous dit? Expliqua Rosie

- Bien sur, en plus je n'ai pas très envi d'aller signé des autographes toute la soirée. Dis-je Alice et les garçons approuvèrent également.

Nous passâmes une soirée très relax à écouter des films et à papoter. Vers les trois heures du matin mon blackberry se mit à sonner. Je me demandais vraiment qui pouvait m'appeler à une heure pareille. Sur l'afficheur cela indiquait que c'était Phil, mon beau-père.

-C'est qui ? demanda jazz

-Euh c'est Phil Je devrais répondre, cela doit être important.

-Salut Phil ça va? Dis-je

-Allo Bella … Je dois te dire quelque chose mais pas au téléphone. Dit-il avec une voix triste.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Phil ? Dis-je soudainement avec un ton de panique dans ma voix.

-Tu es chez Rosalie ? Me demanda-t'il ?

-Oui

-D'accord je viens de chercher toute suite Me dit-il. Il ne me donna pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccrocha le téléphone.

-Bella Qu'es ce qui ce passe? me demanda Emmet

-J'en sais rien, Phil s'en vient me chercher, il avait l'air paniquer et triste au téléphone...

En moins de 3 minutes il était devant la maison de Rosalie. Alors Je sortie après avoir souhaité bonne nuit a tout le monde en les embrassent.

-Phil sa va pas ?

-Bella il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose Me dit il les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'écoute.

Je commençais vraiment à paniquer.

-Toute à l'heure ta mère est sortie se chercher un café au café du coin. Juste avant de revenir elle C'est fait percuter par un chauffeur ivre. Dit-il entrain de pleurer.

- QUOIIII ??!!! Est-ce qu'elle va bien !!? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu tout suite, Je veux aller la voir maintenant Dis-je totalement paniqué.

-Bella. Ils ont essayé de la réanimer. Ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu mais il était trop tard, ta mère est morte sur le coup. Dit-il en pleurant encore plus.

-Quoi non c'est impossible!!! Maman...NON NON ! Sa se peu pas, non je n'ai même pas pu lui parler c'est impossible. Dis-je en pleurent plus que jamais je n'avais pleuré dans ma vie.

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler à l' instant. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Ma maman, Ma maman a moi étai morte a cause d'un stupide conducteur qui était ivres! Elle était beaucoup trop jeune voyons. Pourquoi le destin était si cruel !

C'est la meilleure mère que personne ne pourrait jamais avoir sensible, drôle toujours souriante, enjoué, dynamique, une bonne oreille, toujours prête a aidé les autres et j'en passe...

POV ALICE

Oh mon dieu Renée non c'était tout bonnement impossible. J'ai essayé de rester forte pour Bella Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit une autre personne pleurer, ce serais encore plus dur pour elle. Je me suis promis de toujours la soutenir et de rester forte, mais je ne peu tout simplement pas m'arrêter de pleurer, Renée était comme ma deuxième maman. Il était maintenant 3 heures de l'après-midi, cela faisais depuis 5 heures du matin que moi et Rose étions avec Bella dans sa chambre. Rose et moi avions essayé de lui parler, mais rien n'y fait nous partions toujours a pleurer. Donc depuis ce temps on pleure tout les trois ensemble sans dire aucun mot.

POV Rosalie

Cela Fait Exactement 3 mois aujourd'hui, Le 30 septembres 2009 que l'horrible tragédie était survenue. Depuis ce jour, Bella avait l'air d'un Zombie. Elle ne sortait pratiquement jamais a par pour venir chez moi, chez Alice, jasper ou Emmet. Même si elle était avec nous, elle paraissait toujours absente, dans son monde à elle. Elle ne dansait plus, ne chantait plus, n'écoutait jamais de musique, ne souriait pratiquement jamais, elle avait arrêté tout ce qu'elle aimait faire dans la vie. C'est a peine si elle prenait le temps de s'arrenger quelque fois. Si Je ne l'avais pas connu, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner que c'était LA Bella des Célèbres DELICIOUS. Quand elle marche dans la rue, les gens ne vont même pas la voir pour lui demander un autographe car il ne la reconnaisse pas. Nous avons décidé d'arrêter le groupe pour quelque temps. Nous avons prétexté une grosse dispute entre nous on ne voulait pas que personne sache pour ce qui est arrivé. Alors cela faisait deux moi que nous nous n'étions plus des pop star. Moi et Alice on savait que Bella n'était pas prêt à recommencer et nous ne lui en voulions pas du tout. Elle, Elle avait l'air de croire que nous lui en voulions. Elle nous avait même proposé que juste moi et Alice fassions partie du groupe. C'était clair que la réponse était NON! S'était nous trois ou rien du tout. Phil, sont beau père, ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle.

-ROSE!!!!!!

-oh mon dieu Bella tu ma fais une de ces peur!! Criai-je.

-Rose téléphone a Alice, c'est important je dois vous parler à toute les deux. Dit-elle avec une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Je me dépêcher vite d'appeler Alice et ensuite je la pris dans mes bras.

-Coucou les filles! Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si urgent ? dit Alice

Bella se releva et pris une respiration avant de commencer a parler.

-Les filles, ce n'est pas facile a dire, et je veux que vous Sacher avant tout que je vous aime plus que tout au monde et que vous êtes mes meilleures amies et ce pour la vie. Elle prit une pause et repris.- Alors ce week-end, je déménage chez mon père à Forks…

-QUOI C'EST UNE BLAGUE!???S'exclamâmes moi et Alice a l'unisson

-Non, c'est malheureusement vrai. Phil et mon père se sont téléphoné cette semaine. Phil Dit que cela me fera du bien de changer d'air et dans un sens je le crois aussi. Tout ici me rappelle ma mère.

Même si cela me faisais la plus grande peine du monde de perdre une de mes meilleures amies, Phil et sont père avait raison. Sans m'en apercevoir je me mis a pleurer les filles me suivirent. Après une bonne demi-heure de larme nous nous remîmes à parler.

- Les filles Je vais seulement partir un an tout au plut. Je vous pommais que je vais revenir et que tout va redevenir comme avant. J'ai simplement besoin de temps et de recul. Et vous savez quoi ?

-Quoi ? Dit Alice en reniflant

-Et Bien je vais aller au lycée !

-Mais Bella Dis-je cela fait 3 ans qu'on a des cours à la maison. Comment tu vas faire pour suivre?

-Rose, nous avons beaucoup plus appris dans nos cour privée que le monde au lycée alors pour sa ce n'est pas un problème. Dit-elle

Je n'arrivais simplement pas à le croire pendant une année complète nous serions séparer d'elle Alice et moi. Nous n'avons jamais passé 2 jours sans se voir. Cela allait être vraiment dur.

- Mais Bella, Tu ne crois pas que les gens vont te reconnaitre ? Dit Alice

-Alice Tu mas regardé ? Je n'ais plus rien avoir avec la star Bella d'avant. Je suis rendu moche! Et c'est tant mieux car je ne veux absolument pas me faire harceler là-bas.

-T'exagère Bell tu n'es pas rendu moche dis-je C'est sur que tu es beaucoup moins Glamour qu'avant mais bon…

-Bon, Vous m'aider à faire mes valises? Je part ce week-end.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? REVIEW PLEASE!!! Et Pour celle qui attende Edward, Patience il arrive dans le prochain Chapitre.**


	3. première rencontre

**Hey Hey Bonjour !! Après un long week-end de Baseball Je suis de retour prête à écrire pleins de chapitres =) Bref, Merci Milles fois pour vos review! Et hésiter surtout pas à me dire des critiques ou bien même a me proposer des idées, après tout c'est pour vous que je l'écrit et bien sur pour mon petit plaisir personnel **

**Bon on se retrouve en bas ! **

POV BELLA

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'habitais à Forks avec mon père. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de choses en commun et nous n'avions pas grand-chose à nous dire mais je m'entendais bien avec lui, cela restait mon père et je l'aimais. Nous ne nous étions pas vue depuis 4 ans. Cela faisait vraiment changement d'habiter ici avec lui qui était si solitaire qu'avec ma mère et Phil qui était toujours entrain de rire et de parler. De plus Charlie, mon père, était très pris par son travail, c'était le Shérif de la ville. Je me sentais pas tellement à ma place dans cette endroit ou il pleut pratiquement à chaque jour, j'étais habituer à la chaleur et au soleil. De même que j'avais perdu tout mon bronzage. J'étais rendu avec une peau à l'allure crème. Mais tout de même cela me faisait du bien de ne pas être entourer de tout ce qui me rappelait ma maman. Mais c'était dur de ne pas voir Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle et sa femme Esmé ainsi que Phil. Je l'ais appelait à tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles. Le lycée n'était pas si mal. Personne ne m'avait reconnue et j'en étais très contente. Cela faisait blizzard de ne jamais être le centre d'attention. Je me suis faite deux amis Angéla et Ben. Ils étaient les personnes les plus gentils de ce lycée. Ben et Angéla était tout les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre, Cela était évident mais aucun des deux ne voulais le faire savoir à l'autre. Il y avait Jessica qui était sympathique avec moi quand j'étais avec elle mais qui parlait dans mon dos quand je n'étais pas la avec cette garce de Lauren. Car depuis le jour de mon arrivé, l'exécrable Mike Newton voulait sortir avec moi et Jessica l'aimait. Malgré que Mike était le capitaine de l'équipe de Foot et considéré comme le plus beau mec du lycée, moi j'en avais rien à faire. Même si pour l'instant j'étais en congé de célébrité, j'étais quand même une Star et j'ai rencontré et sortie avec des mecs 100 fois plus beaux que ce Mike Newton. De plus, je me demandais pourquoi il s'acharnait à vouloir me séduire j'étais la petite nouvelle qui n'était pas très sociable et pas très jolie. Angie m'avait dit que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre toutes les filles de ce lycée dans son lit. Donc en gros ma vie là-bas n'était pas si mal, même si je préférais mon ancienne vie.

*****************************************************************

POV Edward

-Mon chérie dépêche toi, nous allons manquer notre vole dit ma mère.

- oui j'arrive toute suite.

Cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas je ne pouvais pas quitter ma ville ou j'étais né et ou j'avait passé pratiquement toute ma vie. J'avais une vie de rêve, j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de Foot, j'avais des bonnes notes, j'étais, sans me vanter, assez beau mec, j'étais populaire auprès des filles, j'avais beaucoup d'amis. J'étai Edward Masen quand même. Il fallait que je laisse tombé tout sa pour venir habiter a la misérable petite ville de Forks. Mon père avait été transféré à Forks pour devenir l'adjoint du Shérif de la ville. Le Shérif avait demandé si mon père pouvait venir remplacer l'ancien adjoint car mon père je dois l'avouer, est un excellant policier. Mais ils auraient pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre merde je n'avais pas envi de déménager.

-Aller Edward Fait pas cette tête, je suis sur que tu vas te faire pleins d'amis dit mon père. Je sais qu'il se sentait coupable de nous obliger à déménager.

-Ouais peut-être. Dis-je sans avoir l'air convaincu. Tout le trajet se fut dans un silence total. Je sais que cela attristait beaucoup ma mère de devoir quitter notre ville.

********************************************************************

4 jours plus tard nous avions emménagé dans une belle grande maison dans la forêt. Je devais l'avouer elle était 100 fois plus belle que notre ancienne. Mon père, pour se faire pardonner, m'avais promis de m'acheter une nouvelle voiture. Il m'avait donc acheté une superbe Volvo grise. Je L'ADORAIS. J'avais été me promener en voiture pour découvrir un peu la ville. Il n'y avait RIEN dans cette ville pour des adolescents. Elle était d'une ennuie mortel. Vers 21 heures je rentrais chez moi finir de déballé mes boites et me préparer à aller dormir car demain je commençais mon nouveau lycée.

-Super me dis-je à voix haute d'une manière sarcastique…

Et bien je savais que le lycée étais petit mais pas à ce point la. J'espère qu'ils ont une bonne équipe de Foot. Il faut vraiment que j'aie une bourse pour aller dans l'équipe de l'université de la Californie. Je me garais à côté d'une Chevrolet rouge. Je crois bien que c'est moi qui avais la plus belle voiture de ce lycée. Je parti chercher mon horaire. Mon première cour allait être la biologie. Je débrouillais pas mal dans cette matière alors cela ne devrait pas être trop pire comme premier cour ici à forks.

-Hey Salut ! Tu dois être Edward Masen c'est sa ?

-Oui le seul et l'unique. Dis-je

- Moi c'est Mike, Mike Newton, Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Foot, on m'a dit que s'étais toi le capitaine de ton ancien lycée et que tu étais plutôt doué.

- Oui c'était bien moi. Dis-je avec un sourire. C'était vraiment la première personne que j'avais envie de rencontrer, si je sympathisais avec lui il pourrait surement me faire entrer dans l'équipe.

- Et bien puisque je suis capitaine, c'est moi qui décide qui entre dans l'équipe, alors si tu viens à la pratique ce soir tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire, évidement si tu veux bien faire partie de l'équipe, me dit le blondinet, comment déjà? Ha oui c'est vrai Mike. C'est sur que j'allais venir et que j'allais tous les épater. J'étais le grand Edward Masen tout de même.

- Euh Mike, pourrait tu me montrer ou est le local de biologie ?dis-je autant devenir son ami tout suite.

- Et bien justement c'est la que je m'avais, suis moi. Ce fut les 5 minutes les plus longues de ma vie .Il n'arrêtais pas de se venter et parler de lui-même. Mais bon si je voulais être son ami je devais faire assemblant d'être impressionner.

-Bon c'est dommage qu'on ait déjà des places assignées, on aurait pu être partenaire de labo, on s'entend super bien tout les deux et je crois qu'on peu devenir super pote toi et moi. Me dit-il

-Oui c'est vraiment dommage dis-je assaillant le plus possible d'avoir l'ai déçut.

- Je te plains mec, y reste juste une place de libre et c'est à côté de miss antisociable. Il me pointa une jeune fille à la peau crémeuse et aux cheveux brun très foncé qui dessinait dans un petit calepin. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, juste renfermé. Elle n'était pas laide mais pas la plus jolie non plus.

Après quelque minutes où je discutais avec Mike, le professeur arriva.

-Veuillez prendre vos places, nous avons un nouvel étudient parmi nous, Edward Masen. Alors bienvenue Edward et j'espère que tu te plairas ici, Dit-il. Aujourd'hui nous allions faire un labo en équipe de deux avec notre partenaire. Bon alors j'allais enfin savoir pourquoi on appelait ma voisine de table miss antisociable.

-Salut je suis Edward et toi ? Lui dis-je avec un sourire

- eh je suis Isabella bredouilla-telle. Mais je préfère Bella.

-Et bien Bella se sera. Elle avait un regard triste et renfermer. Mike nous regardais avec un regard noir, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Hey Bella, aurait tu un idée pourquoi Mike nous regardes croche?

-Mike ne m'aime pas beaucoup depuis que jai repoussé ses nombreuses avances qu'il me faisait. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Ah c'était donc sa et bien pauvre Mike, cela devait lui faire mal à son orgueil.

POV Bella

J'avais juste une chose à dire, wow!!!! Le nouveau Edward était plus que beau. Il avait des yeux verts, verts émeraudes qui n'étaient pas courent des beaux cheveux cuivré en bataille sur sa tête qui lui allait à ravir. De tout les acteurs, les chanteurs et même les mannequin quem j'avais vue, Edward Masen était le plus beau mec que j'avais vu. Il avait l'air de s'entrainer, il avait un corps muscler, ce que démontrais son chandail noir qui moulait c'est abdos parfait.

Bella pas la peine de rêver tu as vue de quoi tu es devenu ? Me dis-je dans ma tête. Et merde je sais, cela commençais a vraiment être lassent de devoir jouer la petite fille timide et pas sur delle qui n'étais pas jolie qui n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Si j'avais été Bella la super star il m'aurait surement déjà faite des avances mais non maintenant jetais Bella la petite fille du Shérif de la ville plutôt coincer. Mais bon temps que je reste ici je devais continuer comme sa. Ce n'est pas le premier beau mec qui allait tout faire tomber mon plan a l'eau.

Note a moi-même, ne pas le regarder dans c'est beau yeux et ne pas baver devant son magnifique sourire. Me dis-je dans ma tête.

- Bella ? me dit il de sa voit charmeuse

-sa fait longtemps que tu habite ici ?

-En faite non, avant que tu arrives setais moi la petite nouvelle, jhabites ici depuis un mois chez mon père.

-ah oui, tu ne voulais plus habiter chez ta mère ? ce qui me fit l'effet dun poignard dans le cœur mais je ne voulais pas le laisser paraitre.

-non non ce n'est pas sa, c'est … hum c'est, une longue histoire.

- Jaime les longues histoires me dit il avec son fameux sourir en coin qui me faisait fondre, comment résister a cela?

-euh d'accord. En faite pour faire la version courte, ma mère c'est remarier, je ne voulais pas être de trop dans leur petit monde parfait bien que Jaime bien son nouveau mari je ne voulait pas être un fardeaux pour eux alors je me suis dit qu'il était tant que je connaisse mieux mon père alors voila. C'était un gros mensonges appart pour ma mère qui c'était marier, mais je ne voulais pas que personne ne soit au courant de ma vrai vie alors c'était cela que je disais au gens qui me posait la question.

-ah d'accord me dit-il avec un air désoler.

A ce moment la cloche sonna, il partit voir Mike en me lançant un vague au revoir que je répondis par un hochement de tête.

**Et Voila Pour le troisième chapitre ! Avez-vous aimé le POV Edward ? **

**Bref, le prochain chapitre que je vais commencer des que je vais poster celui la portera sur la pratique de foot et vous aller découvrir le Edward moins gentil qu'il ne lest pour le moment ;) aller svp une petite review ne fait pas de mal ! On se revoit demain ou dans 2 jour maximum **

**Bisou xx Lily =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les filles =) Merci beaucoup à :**

**Magda88 : **_**Merci et voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**_

**Une-histoire-twilight : **_**j'espère ne pas te décevoir! Et merci BCP !**_

**Puky **_**: Voila le Edward que je vous ais concocté je ne sais pas si tu vas l'apprécier mais bon on verra ;) **_

**Phika17 : **_**Merci pour ta review c'est gentil :)**_

**Mamoure21 et veroNIQue22 : **_**Ravie que vous aillez aimé le POV Edward j'espère surtout ne pas vous décevoir pour ce chapitre =) **_

_**Lolie-lili : Merci pour ton commentaire c'est gentil =) **_

_**Et aussi je suis dsl je sais que j'ai des fautes d'orthographe, c'est que j'essais d'écrire le plus vite possible alors je ne me relis pas toujours encore une fois dsl.**_

**Bon je ne vous fait pas plus attendre voici la suite..! **

**_____________________________________________________________**

POV EDWARD

Cette première journée n'avait pas été si mal, j'avais rencontré la bande d'amis de Mike qui était constitué en majorité de l'équipe de foot et de leur petites amies, il y avait Tyler, Éric, Nathan, Evan et Alex et d'autre dont je ne me souvenais plus de leur nom. Il y avait les filles, Jessica, Lauren, Brittany et Paméla. Lauren m'avait fait des avances toute la journée et cela devenait vraiment lassent. Et voila de nouveau comme dans mon ancien lycée j'étais dans la bande des populaires de l'école. Ce qui m'allait très bien. En faite, Je ne les supporte pas mais je doit être avec eux pour être dans l'équipe de Foot alors…

-Ed tu viens la pratiques commencent dans 15 minutes me dit Tyler.

- Ouais j'arrive tout de suite.

Oh mon dieu. J'étais meilleur que toute l'équipe réunis. C'est sur que Mike allait me prendre. Je les avais tous déjouer et j'avais réussi a compter 5 buts d'affilées.

-Pas mal Masen, Pas mal me dit Mike. Quoi ? Pas mal alors la…! J'étais 1000 fois meilleur que lui, mais bon c'était lui le capitaine.

À la fin de la pratique Mike nous fit assirent dans le gazon.

-Masen ce débrouillent pas mal alors je vais l'accepter dans l'équipe. Dit Mike.

- Merci vieux c'est super! Dis-je

-Attend! Je n'ais pas fini Me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-D'accord.

- Tu peux faire partie de l'équipe à condition que tu traines toujours avec nous au lycée, que tu agisses comme nous en sortent seulement avec les filles populaire, tu te dois d'être comme nous pour ne pas ternir notre réputation. Et une dernière chose, tu sais ta voisine de labo, Miss Swan ? Tu ne dois plus sympathisé avec elle. Même que tu devras lui rendre la vie impossible dans ce lycée. Elle devra apprendre que personnes ne dit non a Mike Newton. Me dit-il. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire sa! Je ne pouvais intimider quelqu'un. Mais en même temps si je voulais faire partie de l'équipe et avoir ma bourse.

- Mais Mike je ne peux pas faire sa lui dis-je.

-Oh que si tu peux le faire et si tu ne le fais pas ce sera toi la risée de ce lycée, tu ne seras pas dans l'équipe de Foot et tu n'aura pas ta bourse d'étude et tu te feras rejeté de tous. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Me dit-il Il avait dit qu'elle s'appelait comment déjà Swan, ce nom me disait quelque chose. Mais oui ! C'était la fille de Charlie Swan le Shérif. C'était à cause de son père que j'étais rendu dans ce trou perdu. Mais quand même je ne pouvais pas lui faire sa. En même temps, pourquoi pas. Je ne laisserais certainement pas mon avenir tombé à l'eau pour une fille. Je devais le Faire.

-D'accord Mike J'accepte lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Alors bienvenue dans l'équipe vieux. Je savais que tu allais accepter. Me dit Mike. Alors tout le monde ce mit a m'applaudire.

-Avec toi dans l'équipe Masen c'est sur que nous allons remporter les championaux. Me dit Evan.

- On va avoir une attaque d'enfer me dit Éric.

Cette année allait peut-être être m'arrente me dis-je a voix haute une fois entrer dans ma superbe Volvo. C'est sur que je devrai être méchant avec cette Isabella mais bon je devais ABSOLUMENT faire partie de cette équipe. De plus je ne voulais pas devenir la risée du lycée, je n'allais pas passer du Grand Edward Masen, capitaine de mon ancien lycée, à Edward la risée du lycée de Forks, s'était impossible. Alors je devais faire ce que Mike m'avais dit, me tenir avec sa bande, sortir avec des filles populaires, et j'avais déjà une idée de qui allait être la première, je l'avais déjà dans la poche cette Lauren Mallory, et en premier lieu je devais humilier un peu chaque jour Isabella Swan. Même si cela m'attristais un peu de lui faire subir cela sachant qu'elle ne m'avait rien faite je devais le faire .En faite c'est à cause de son père si je suis dans cette misérable ville.

*********************************************************************

POV BELLA

Arrivée chez moi, après avoir soupé, toute seule, puisque comme a chaque lundi Charlie ne rentrai que très tard dans la soirée je décidais d'appeler Rosy.

-_Salut Rose! C'est Bella_

_-Hey Bee ça va bien ma belle ?_

_-oui pas si pire enfin comme d'habitude depuis que je suis arrivée a Forks et toi ?_

_-Super bien même si tu nous manque énormément et que ce n'est pas pareil sans toi._

_-oh moi aussi vous me manquer, je pense à vous TOUT les jours sans exception. _

_-Alice et Jazz te disent coucou et que tu leur manques et qu'ils t'adorent._

_-Dit leur que moi aussi !_

_-D'accord!_

_-Rose oh mon dieu ! Tu ne sais pas quoi ?_

_-Non mais je sens que je vais le savoir dit-elle en riant_

_-Aujourd'hui il y a eu un nouveau à l'école, je te jure, c'est le plus beau mec que j'ai JAMAIS vu. Toutes les filles le regardent en bavant !_

_-Wow pour de vrai ?? Alors est-ce que tu lui as parlé, est-ce que tu crois que tu vas sortir avec lui, car cela fait quand même 6 mois que ta pas eu de petit ami et est-ce que il ta fait des avances déjà ? _ Dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

_- On se calme, je vais répondre à toute tes questions une à une. Bon Oui je lui ais parlé un peu car c'est mon partenaire de labo deuxièmement non je ne crois pas que je vais sortir avec lui car là-bas je ne suis que la petite nouvelle timide n'ayant pas beaucoup d'ami et qui n'est pas très jolie qui s'habille avec des vêtements trop grand pour caché ses formes. Et non il ne m'a pas fait d'avance, en plus il y a cette garce de Lauren qui lui tourne déjà autour. Et même si j'étais 100 fois plus belle, avant bien sur, que cette fausse blonde, mais maintenant et bien toute les filles de ce lycée son plus belle que moi alors…_

_-Oh Bee arrête, je suis sur que tu n'es pas si moche que sa voyons, d'accord tu ne t'habille plus comme avant certes tu ne te maquille plus et tu n'arrange pas tes cheveux et que tu as le teint un peu plus pâle qu'avant, mais quand même je suis sur que tu n'es pas si pire. _

_- Bon d'accord si tu ne me crois pas je t'envois un texto avec une photo. 30 seconde, s'ayais c'est envoyer._

_-Oh mon dieu Bee ! Dès que tu reviens en Californie promais moi que tu vas redevenir comme avant. Mais malgré que j'aie déjà vue beaucoup plus. De toute façon si ce mec s'intéresse juste aux filles pour leur physique c'est qu'il n'en veut pas la peine._

_-Oui tu as exactement raison. En plus il est devenu ami avec ce crétin de Mike Newton. _

_-Beurk._

_- Alors toi quoi de nouveau dans ta vie?_

_- Tu devineras jamais la nouvelle voiture que je me suis acheter, Une BMW rouge oh mon dieu je suis en amour avec elle, c'est mon petit bébé, je l'adore! Tu te souviens quand nous avions 12 ans la tente d'Alice était venue pour l'anniversaire D'Aly et elle avait une super BM Rouge, depuis ce temps la j'en rêve, je m'étais promis de m'en procurer une. _

_- Oui je m'en souviens tu nous en avais parlé pendant des semaines et des semaines. J'ai hâte de voir ton bébé, moi je suis pris avec une foutu camionnette vieille de 150 ans. Mais bon cela fais l'affaire. Mais tu peux être sur que quand je vais revenir je vais m'acheter une super voiture de sport bleu électrique._

_-Génial ! Ça va être super, toi avec ta super voiture bleu, Alice avec sa Porsche jeune et moi avec ma BMW, on va faire fureur._

_-Sa tu peux le dire ma belle!_

_- Bee je dois te laissé, moi, Alice, jasper et Emmet on sort ce soir alors je vais aller me préparer. Alors passe une bonne nuit et prend bien soin de toi je t'aime fort j'ai hâte de te revoir._

_- Je t'aime fort aussi et faites bien attention à vous toi et les autres tu me manques et tu diras à Alice que je vais l'appeler demain bye bye bonne soirée _dis-je en raccrochant. À chaque fois que je les appelais, je réalisais de nouveau a quel point ils me manquaient terriblement. En plus à la place d'aller me coucher pour aller au lycée demain j'aurais pu être avec eux et m'amuser. Enfin bref il ne me reste plus que 8 mois et je pourrai retrouver mes amis.

POV EDWARD

C'était aujourd'hui que je faisais maintenant partie de l'équipe de Foot et que je devais commencer à humilier Bella. Le dernier point ne m'enchantais pas particulièrement mais je devais le faire alors j'allais le faire.

En sortant de ma voiture je la vis qui discutait avec une fille, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Angéla, elle est avec moi en mathématique. Angéla avait l'air aussi timide et renfermé que Bella Tout comme le gars qui était avec elle, Ben je crois.

Après quelque instant Mike et les autres gars arrivèrent. Nous allions en direction de notre premier cour, qui était encore biologie, en rigolant et parlent de tout et de rien.

-C'est le moment me dit Mike en me pointant Bella qui était déjà assise à notre table.

-Oui t'inquiète je vais lui en faire baver. Lui dis-je.

-Bonjour Edward me dit-elle avec un sourire qui était vraiment jolie. Non Edward tu es la pour l'humilier arrête de regarder son sourire et ne lui sourie surtout pas en retour me dis-je dans ma tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles toi ? Lui dis-je très sèchement. Je vis le sourire de Mike sélargire, je sourie également méchamment à Bella et elle son sourire s'évapora à l'instant.

-Euh mais je pensais que, euh je mais pourquoi tu… Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa question que je lui dis : – Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes partenaire de labo que je veux qu'on soit ami et qu'on se parle, j'ai rien à te dire a toi. Lui dis-je très méchamment. Je me retournais et soufflait _Pauvre fille _ assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende bien sur.

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être si méchant, Mais cela faisait du bien de se défouler sur une personne et cette personne allait être mon souffre-douleur cette année. Grâce a elle j'allais obtenir ma bourse et partir en Californie l'année prochaine.

Le Professeur arriva et débuta la cour. Je me retournai vers Mike qui me fit un grand sourire et qui leva son pousse en signe d'approbation a l'humiliation que j'avais fait a Bella.

**Voila pour le 4****ème**** chapitre ! Des suggestions, critique, bon commentaire ? N'hésiter surtout pas ! Et aussi comment trouvez-vous Edward pour l'instant XD ? a surement demain ou après demain, je vais écrire le chapitre 5 le plus vite possible.**

**Bisou xx Lily **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les filles !!! Merci pour vos Review c'est vraiment super! Je tien énormément a remercier aline1320 pour avoir corrigé mes fautes c'est vraiment très gentil de sa part =)**

**Voila la suite !! **

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

POV BELLA

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi était-t'il si méchant avec moi, il m'avait carrément humilié et ce pour aucune raison. Je ne lui avais rien fait à part lui dire bonjour. Il m'avait même traité de pauvre fille!!! Non mais il avait vraiment un problème ce type. Il ne voulait pas qu'on soit ami ni même qu'on ce parle et bien d'accord je ne lui adresserais plus la parole. En faite je savais qu'on ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup dans ce lycée mais de la à me parler comme ça. Décidément cet Edward Masen n'était qu'un Salaud. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il trainait avec Mike Newton, il était identique à lui.

Il s'était assis le plus loin possible de moi, me fusillant du regard quelques fois. Puis quand la cloche sonna il se leva et me bouscula en riant avec Mike et Tyler.

En cour d'arts, j'étais avec Ben et Angie. Je leur racontais ce qu'il m'était arrivé en biologie. Ils étaient outrés.

-Quoi il t'a dit ça ?? Non mais il se prend pour qui ce type ? Me disais Angéla avec un air choqué.

-Il est la depuis deux jours et il se croit déjà tout permis ? Dit Ben

-Je sais, en plus je ne lui ai rien fait moi.

-Pourtant, il est avec moi en math et il avait l'air plutôt sympa mais bon il faut croire que je me suis trompée, dit Angéla.

A midi, à la cafétéria, je le vis manger à la table de Jessica Stanley, la pétasse, avec ces petites greluches d'amies et les joueurs de Foot. Puis soudain il leva son regard et me vit. Il se leva embrassa Lauren Mallory sur la joue qui elle lui faisait un sourire aguicheur (Salope) puis il se dirigea vers moi. Moi je continuais mon chemin avec mon plateau de nourriture dans les mains pour aller rejoindre Ben et Angie à notre table. Quand il fut devant moi il me poussa et il m'envoya mon plateau de nourriture sur moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, j'étais totalement humilier et j'avais des lasagnes sauce tomate partout sur moi.

-Oh non je suis désolé petite garce j'ai taché ton jolie chandail de mamie. Me dit-il en rigolant avec un air sarcastique.

Tout le monde était plié en deux et riait de moi. Certains applaudissaient Edward.

Je partie en courant dans les toilettes.

-Bon la petite fifille va pleurer toute seule dans les toilettes t'es pathétique Swan. Je crois que c'était Jessica qui m'avait dit ça.

- Bella, Bella ? Tu es la ? me demanda Angéla

- oui je suis dans la dernière cabine Angie lui dis-je en reniflant. Je lui ouvris la porte et elle me prit dans ses bras et j'éclatais en sanglots.

-Chut chut ça va aller ma belle ça va aller me dit-elle d'une manière apaisante.

-Qu'est ce que je leurs ai fait Angie et surtout à lui, il n'est la que depuis 2 jours !

-J'en sais rien Bells, ils n'ont juste pas de cœur. C'est totalement immoral ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Il faut absolument que tu en parle à la direction ou à ton père.

-Non je ne peux pas faire ça t'es folle ? Cela va être 100 fois pire après. Dis-je

-Mais non ! Ils ne t'embêteront plus après et ils se feront surement virér de l'équipe de Foot.

-Et bien justement s'ils se font virer de l'équipe je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Promets moi que tu n'en parleras ni au directeur ni à mon père stp Angie!

-D'accord, d'accord c'est promis. Viens on va se nettoyer.

-Ouais.

Nous étions pleine de sauce tomate, il nous fallu au moins une bonne demi-heure pour en enlever une bonne partie, surtout dans mes cheveux. Angie était moins pire que moi, c'est sur car elle m'avait seulement pris dans ses bras. Nous décidions de sécher notre cour et même celui d'après pour aller nous balader.

En revenant après je vis Edward à sa voiture. Pour me diriger vers ma voiture, il fallait que je passe devant lui. Évidement il vient me parler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas revenue en cours? T'avais trop peur. Je ne lui répondis rien et je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Il me saisi le bras et me retourna vers lui et me dit :

- T'a un problème tu ne réponds pas quand on te parle c'est quoi ? Je te fais peur?

-Non tu ne me fais pas peur. Pourquoi veux-tu t'acharner sur moi, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait?

- Pff, je sais que je te fais peur, je le vois dans tes yeux. Et tu as raisons pour répondre à ta question tu ne m'a rien fait, c'est juste que je trouve cela drôle de te voir souffrir et d'avoir peur de moi. En faite oui tu m'as fait quelque chose, c'est de TA faute si je me retrouve coincé dans ce trou perdu, enfin celle de ton père plutôt.

-Quoi?

-Non mais tu ne comprends pas vite toi. Mon père est le nouvel adjoint de TON père. C'est pour ça que je suis ici et que je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar. Me dit-il en riant d'une manière sadique. Et je t'avertis tu ferais mieux de ne pas en parler à ton père car je te jure que je vais t'en faire baver suis-je clair ?

- d'a d'accord… dis-je.

-Bien on se voit demain Swan. Je partais en courant dans ma voiture. J'entendis Mike arriver près de lui et lui dire : Trop fort vieux tu lui as vraiment fait peur.

Oh mon dieu. Si Jasper et Emmet avaient été là il lui aurait déjà flanqué une bonne raclé, sans parler de mes gardes du corps. Cela aurait même été moi qui lui aurais ri au visage et je l'aurais même giflé. Mais ça, C'était mon ancienne vie, la Bella d'avant. Ici je suis toute seule et sans défense avec tout un lycée contre moi. Bien sur, j'avais Ben et Angela mais je ne voulais pas leur attirer des problèmes, alors je ne veux pas qu'ils me défendent. Je rentrais chez moi avec les larmes qui débordèrent, malgré moi, sur mes joues. Non je ne devais pas pleurer pour ce type et pour tout ces gens qui ne me connaissent absolument pas. Quand je vais retourner en Californie et qu'ils vont savoir à qui ils s'en sont pris, ils vont tous le regretter.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je sautai vite dans la douche pour enlever le reste de sauce tomate et j'enfilais un vieux jogging avec un tee-shirt à Jazz. Je descendis à la cuisine pour aller faire le souper de mon père. Le souper se passait dans le traditionnel silence jusqu'à ce que mon père me demande :

-Bella tu vas bien ?

-oui, oui pourquoi ? Dis-je avec un sourire forcé

-Et bien tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette, tout c'est bien passé à l'école ? C'était très rare qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

-Oui très, je pensais juste à une nouvelle chanson que je voulais peut-être écrire, excuse moi si j'ai l'air un peu perdu c'est que je réfléchissais à cela. C'était totalement un mensonge, mais je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire : Oui papa je vais très bien, je suis victime d'intimidation au lycée et ce par le petit nouveau qui est nul autre que le fils de ton nouvel adjoint mais oui ça va très bien.

- Mais c'est génial Bella tu t'es enfin remise à la musique, tu me montreras quand tu l'auras terminé. Me dit-il vraiment heureux.

-Tu sais papa, je ne sais pas si je vais la terminer car c'est encore un peu dur pour moi de composer. Dis-je

-Ah et bien prend tout ton temps chérie tu es venu ici pour ça. Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié vendredi soir, j'ai invité la famille Masen à venir souper chez nous. J'ai pensé que cela serait gentil puisque Charles est mon nouvel associer, je voudrais leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Tu voudras bien préparer un souper spécial stp ma chérie ?

Bordel de merde. J'allais devoir faire le souper pour cet imbécile d'Edward!!!

-Oui papa, je veux bien dis-je essayant d'avoir l'air contente.

- Parfait chérie tu es un ange. Ah oui et tu connais surement son fils Edward il est au lycée avec toi.

-Oui je sais qui il est.

-Parfait vous allez surement devenir de très bons amis. Dis mon père en souriant.

-Oui peut-être bien. Excuse moi papa je vais aller dormir, je suis très fatiguée.

Il allait vraiment me pourrir la vie. Même dans ma propre maison. Je HAIS Edward Masen. J'allais devoir jouer le rôle de l'aimable petite fille avec sa famille. Je me demandais du quels parent Edward avait hérité de sa méchanceté et de sa prétention. Surement des deux. S'il pouvait savoir qui j'étais. Il regretterait tout ce qu'il m'a fait et me supplierais de lui pardonner, et moi je lui rirais au nez. Sur cette dernière pensée de haine envers Edward je m'endormis.

Le lendemain Edward vint me voir à ma voiture.

-comme ça ma mère m'a dit que toi et ton père vous nous invitez à souper vendredi. Je te préviens petite garce t'as pas intérêt à dire quelque chose sur moi à mes parents sinon ta vie va devenir un enfer.

-Je leurs dirai rien, bon tu me laisse passer je dois aller retrouver Angéla et Ben.

- oh pardon bien sur que je te laisse passer je vais même te pousser pour que tu arrives à eux plus vite. Sur ce il me poussa par terre. Je tombais sur mon bras et j'avais une égratignure qui saignait. Ouch, cela faisait vraiment mal. Il riait de moi bien sur. À ce moment Angéla arriva pour m'aider à me relever et Ben s'en allait lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure mais toute sa bande vint nous encercler.

- T'as pas intérêt à toucher à Masen, lui dit Evan.

-Oh Bella tu vas encore pleurer dit Mike en riant.

- Bien sur qu'elle va pleurer ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille Dit-Lauren en s'accrochant au bras d'Edward.

-Viens Bella on s'en va dit Angéla. Ben me releva et Angéla m'amena Aux toilettes pour nettoyer mon bras pleins de sang.

POV EDWARD

J'aurais mérité le coup de poing à la figure que Ben voulait me donner. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'avais blessé une fille. Certes, je ne veux pas arrêter car je veux obtenir ma bourse mais je vais y aller un peu moins fort les prochaines fois. Quand j'avais vue la peur dans ces grands yeux chocolat j'ai presque renoncé à faire ce que Mike me demandait. J'étais sur le point de lui tendre ma main et de m'excuser pour tout ce que j'avais fait. Mais heureusement Mike et les autres sont arrivés à temps. Je n'aurais pas résisté sinon. Il fallait que je sois le méchant Edward pendant environ au moins 7 mois, il fallait que je continue.

-Hey oh Edward je te parle me dit Lauren alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

-Oh oui excuse moi Lau j'étais dans la lune, lui –dis-je avec mon sourire en coin qui faisait fondre toutes les filles.

- Ce n'est pas grave Eddie, je te demandais juste ce que nous allions faire samedi pour notre rendez-vous. Ah oui c'est vrai on devait se voir samedi. Bon mes parents avaient prévue d'aller à Port Angeles samedi soir alors je vais l'inviter chez moi. Et temps qu'à passer ce temps avec cette greluche de Lauren autant finir ça au lit avec elle.

-Et bien viens passer la soirée chez moi je suis tout seul samedi soir mes parents ne seront pas la, on va pouvoir faire TOUT ce que nous voulons. J'espère qu'elle avait compris ce que je voulais insinuer.

-Eddie cela va être la soirée la plus chaude de toute ta vie. Oh oui elle en avait envie Super !! Cela avait du bon de sortir avec cette tarte de Lauren finalement. Mais bon avant cette soirée il y avait le souper de vendredi chez les Swan. Il fallait que je me comporte en vrai gentleman devant mes parents et son père. Je devais faire semblant que moi et Bella on était super amis.

**********************************************************************

**Et voila pour le 5****ème**** Chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez. **

**Alors Edward est plutôt sympathique non ? xD**

**Dite moi comment vous le trouvez =) **

**Ah oui et aussi le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le poster car je m'avais dans un tournois de baseball ce week-end donc je ne serai pas chez moi avant dimanche alors je vais le poster soit vendredi (demain) si j'ai le temps, ou sinon lundi, mais pas plus tard ;)**

**Et je tiens encore une fois à remercier Aline1320 Merci beaucoup ! **

**REVIEW PLEASE !! **

**xx Lilyy **


	6. Le souper

**Salut Les filles, je suis désolée, j'étais supposer poster le chapitre lundi mais mon tournois de baseball à durer plus longtemps que prévu!**

**Mais bon j'espère que vous me pardonnerais ;) **

**Merci pour vos Review c'est vraiment super gentil de votre part!!!**

**Et encore un GROS Merci a Aline1320 Pour corriger mes fautes Tes trop gentille !!! **

**Bon alors voila le 6****ème**** chapitre!! **

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

POV BELLA

Ce soir. Le soir où j'allais devoir faire le souper pour Edward Masen. Pourquoi fallait-il que son père soit l'adjoint de mon père. J'en ai déjà assez de devoir le supporter au lycée. Enfin bref, ce n'était qu'une soirée. Une soirée où je devais faire comme si j'étais amie avec ce mec. En plus, aujourd'hui j'avais biologie comme premier cours. Super. Je me dirigeais vers mon local en compagnie d'Angéla. Je vis Edward parler et rire avec Mike. Ils devaient rire de moi, ça avait l'air d'être leur passe temps favori. J'allais m'assoir sur ma chaise, c'est alors qu'Edward la tira et je tombais les fesses sur le sol. Toute la classe se mit à rire, sauf Angéla bien sur qui venait m'aider à me relever et qui lançai un regard noir à Edward et Mike, je fis la même chose en chuchotant _connard, _juste assez fort pour que cet imbécile l'entende_. _

-Excuse moi Bella je n'ai pas fais exprès. Dit-il en riant. JE LE HAIS!!!!

Le cours se passa sans qu'il ne m'humilie encore une fois. Alors que la cloche sonna il me dit :

-À ce soir Bella et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit me dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Grrr… je pourrais cracher dans son assiette. Non, je ne m'abaisserai pas à son niveau. Quoi qu'il le mériterait entièrement.

La journée ce passa bien mis à part la plus part des gens qui riaient de moi partout ou je passais, ou bien que Edward Masen et sa petite bande de copains me disaient des choses totalement stupide à chaque fois que je passais près d'edward, que j'essayai d'éviter le plus possible, ils me poussaient, me faisaient trébucher et me lançaient des objets. Tout cela les faisaient bien rire. Pff, il venait d'arriver et il avait déjà un fan club.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je reçu un texto d'Alice.

_Bee rappelle moi quant tu reviendras du lycée_

_xxx Aly_

Je l'a rappelai.

_-BEE!_

_-Salut Aly !_

_- Alors quoi de neuf ma belle ?_

Je me fait humilier chaque jour par le petit nouveau et sa petite bande de copains joueurs de foot totalement répugnant qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde, en plus mon père à invité la famille du nouveau à venir souper chez nous, je vais devoir faire semblant d'être super copine avec lui et le supporter toute une soirée, et même lui faire son repas, alors que tout ce que j'ai envie de lui faire c'est de lui envoyer mon poing dans sa jolie petite gueule de petit arrogant. Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça car elle serait ici dès demain pour remettre Edward à sa place et surtout elle aurait apporté Emmet avec elle qui ce serai fait un plaisir de lui casser la gueule.

-_ Euh pas grand-chose mis à part des devoirs et toi ? _

_- Et bien, moi, Rose, Emmet et jazz on à décidé de s'acheter une maison ensemble. Et bien sur dès que tu reviens en Californie, tu vas habiter avec nous._

_-Pour vrai, c'est génial! J'ai déjà hâte d'y être. Alors elle est comment ? _

_- Absolument magnifique et immense. Dit-elle en riant. Elle est encore plus grande que les maisons de nos parents. Je te jure c'est limite un château._ Bien sur nous étions tous riche même si pour le moment je ne me servais pas énormément de mon argent._ Moi et Rose on s'occupe du design. Elle va être parfaite. J'ai déjà mon idée pour ta chambre! Cela ne te dérange pas si je m'en occupe?_

_-Bien sur que non je te fais entièrement confiance._

_-Super !!! Je savais que tu allais dire oui !_

_-Aly je vais te rappeler plus tard car ce soir je reçois des invitées et je dois préparer le souper._

_-ça doit être pénible de ne pas avoir de femme de ménage qui prépare les repas. Ria t'elle_

_-Et bien même si c'est très surprenant, je me suis découvert un talent culinaire dis-je en riant. Bon alors je te rappelle demain ma belle. Tu me manque énormément et je t'aime fort fort fort, dis aux autres que je les embrasse. _

_-D'accord bye je t'aime, tu me manques aussi._

Je raccrochais et allais commencer à préparer le souper. Il me restait 2 heures, pour me préparer et faire le souper. Je décidais donc de faire des lasagnes une recette que Magda la cuisinière de mes parents m'avait appris, C'était les meilleures lasagnes que j'avais jamais mangé de ma vie. Pendant qu'elles étaient au four, je décidais d'aller me changer.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi mettre. Je n'avais pas vraiment apporté de vêtements très chics à Forks. Même si ce n'était qu'Edward et sa famille, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop moche devant l'associé de mon père. Je me mis à fouiller dans mon petit placard ou je mettais mes vêtements, si Alice voyait ça. Bon je devais avouer que je n'étais pas tellement mieux, dans ma maison en Californie, mon dressing était plus grand que ma chambre à Forks. Ca aussi ça me manquait terriblement. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de m'habiller comme une fille qui ne sait pas s'arranger correctement.

Après 15 bonnes minutes je trouvais quelque chose de décent à me mettre, je décidais de mettre la seule et unique jupe que j'avais apportée, elle était blanche avec des fleurs bleues et m'arrivait aux genoux. Ca faisait vraiment fille coincé mais bon c'était ma seule jupe, et je ne l'avais jamais porté, alors c'était l'occasion de le faire. C'était un cadeau de ma grand-mère voilà pourquoi elle avait vraiment l'air ringarde. J'avais aussi apporté un petit chemisier bleu qui allait bien avec cette jupe, ''Au cas où '' m'étais-je dit avant de partir pour venir ici. J'enfilais cet ensemble et coiffais mes cheveux en chignon. Je décidais de ne pas me maquiller. Si quelqu'un m'aurais dit un jour que je mettrais cette horrible jupe, je lui aurais ris au nez. Je me regardais dans le miroir, ça allait, on ne risquait pas de me reconnaitre même habillée de la sorte ce qui était parfait. Malgré que j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Masen s'il savait qui j'étais. C'est moi qui lui en ferai baver. Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées mon père m'appela.

-Bella! Cria-t-il

- Oui papa ? Dis-je

-Les Masen vont arriver dans moins de 20 minutes alors viens voir si tes lasagnes sont prête à sortir du four et pourrai tu m'aider à mettre la table, je crois que tu es meilleure que moi à ça.

-D'accord j'arrive tout suite.

Je me demande vraiment comment il a fait durant toutes ces années sans avoir de femme à la maison pour lui préparer ses repas et faire sa lessive.

Je mis la table et sortit le repas du four. Charlie s'était rendu utile en achetant un gâteau pour le dessert. Miam il avait acheté un gâteau au fromage et aux framboises, mon dessert favori. Il en avait aussi acheté un au chocolat au cas où la famille Masen n'aimerait pas le gâteau au fromage.

Je regardais l'horloge, elle indiquait 7 :00 , l'heure ou ils devaient arriver.

J'entendis la sonnette.

Moi et mon père nous dirigions pour aller leurs ouvrir.

-Bonjour, entrez. Dis mon père avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Charlie dit l'homme qui devait être Charles l'adjoint de mon père. Tu dois être Isabella me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Bonjour mais appelez-moi Bella.

-Bien, alors enchanté Bella.

-De même.

-Charlie, Bella je vous présente Rachel ma femme et mon fils Edward. Rachel nous tendis une main tour à tour et nous dit qu'elle était enchantée de nous rencontrer. Edward fit de même avec mon père. Puis il me lança :

-Bonjour Bella comment vas-tu me dit il avec un énorme sourire. Espèce de lèche botte, mais je devais l'avouer, Edward était vraiment très beau, et très classe. Il portait une chemise noire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts avec un jean foncé. Je lui lançai un regard noir, sans que personne ne me vois bien sur, et lui répondis avec un sourire très forcé :

- Bonjour Edward je vais très bien merci et toi ?

-Très bien aussi.

-Passons à table si vous le voulez-bien mes amis dis mon père. Tous acquiescèrent.

POV EDWARD

Quand j'ai vue Bella dans l'entrer je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était assez jolie dans cette tenue, même si sa jupe avais l'air un peu ringarde. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'air vraiment d'être une fille. Et son chemisier bleu faisait ressortir la couleur chocolat de ces yeux. Il lui allait à ravir. Mais qu'es-ce qui te prend Masen, c'est Isabella Swan la fille que tu es censé humilier au lycée tu te souviens ?

-Asseyez-vous, je reviens dans quelques minutes avec les plats, dit Bella. Son père alla également avec elle dans la cuisine.

-Ils sont très accueillant et la petite Bella est une jeune fille très charmante n'es-ce pas Eddie, dit ma mère.

-Oui bien sur dis-je avec un sourire gêné.

-Je crois que vous êtes bon amis à l'école dit mon père.

-Oui on se parle quelque fois, on est ensemble en biologie.

-Super alors! Dit-il, S'il savait qu'elle était vraiment la relation entre Bella et moi.

Ils arrivent avec les plats. Miam, cela sentait vraiment très bon. C'était des lasagnes.

-Cela à l'air vraiment délicieux dit ma mère.

-C'est vraiment exquis s'exclama mon père, qui avait déjà commencé à manger.

-C'est excellent dis-je après avoir pris ma première boucher. C'était vrai, c'était les meilleures lasagnes que je n'avais jamais mangé. Ma mère demanda alors qui les avaient faites.

-C'est Bella qui les a préparé tout à l'heure, elle est très douée en cuisine au contraire de moi, s'exclama Charlie. Wow alors Bella était une cuisinière hors paire. Elle n'avait pas que des défauts tout compte fait.

- Et bien Bella il faudra que tu me donne ta recette dis ma mère.

-Bien sur dit Bella.

Tandis que ma mère et Bella parlaient cuisine, mon père, Charlie et moi parlions de pêche. Je n'aimais pas tellement la pêche mais j'y allais avec mon père pour lui faire plaisir. Ils prévoyaient d'aller en week-end de pêche, ils voulaient que je les accompagne. Super. Ma mère, elle, prévoyait de passer le week-end ou Charlie, mon père et moi allions à la pêche, avec Bella chez moi pour faire une journée cuisine. Qui aurait pu croire cela, mes parents et le père de Bella s'entendaient à merveille. J'allais encore plus souvent devoir jouer la comédie, de faire Edward le super copain de Bella. Je dois l'avouer elle est quand même sympathique mais, non je ne deviendrai pas son ami. De toute façon, elle me repousserait surement après ce que je lui ai fait et en plus, si je fais ça, autant dire adieu au foot tout de suite. Après avoir mangé le dessert, un excellent gâteau au fromage, Bella se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.

- Excusez-moi, je vais aller faire la vaisselle dit-elle.

Ma mère me fit les gros yeux pour que j'aille l'aider. Je me levais donc et débarrassa avec elle.

-C'est bon Edward tu peux t'asseoir je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

-Non non, cela me fait plaisir.

Je me dirigeais avec elle à la cuisine pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle.

POV BELLA

Je ne voulais pas d'aide de cet abruti. Monsieur avait fait le petit garçon parfait durant toute la soirée. En plus mon père avait l'air de totalement l'adorer. Mais bon je ne voulais pas faire de scène devant nos parents alors j'acceptais. Donc Edward et moi commencions à rincer les assiettes. Nos parents étaient partis continuer leur conversation dans le salon.

-Et bien Bella je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se côtois plus souvent. Dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

-Super je m'en réjouis déjà.

- J'ai peut-être fait mon gentil avec toi ce soir mais au lycée je te préviens que je ne t'épargnerai pas.

-Tu sais je m'en doutais.

-Bien

-Malgré que je ne comprends pas. Tes parents sont tellement gentils et aimables, pourquoi toi tu n'es qu'un imbécile fini. Il me lança un regard noir. Bon et bien lundi au lycée cela va être une super journée. Je n'aurais pas pu me la fermer.

-Attention à ce que tu dis Swan si tu ne veux pas que cela soit pire lundi.

-De toute façon je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre.

-Aussi samedi prochain, la petite journée que tu vas passée seule avec ma mère, ne t'avise surtout pas de lui raconter ce qu'il se passe au lycée sinon je t'en ferai baver.

-De toute façon je ne voudrais pas faire de peine à tes parents en leur apprenant cela. Ils sont tellement Gentil. Dis-je.

Après avoir terminé la vaisselle nous retournâmes au salon. Tout le reste de la soirée se déroula bien. Il était maintenant 11 :00.

-Bon je crois qu'il serait temps pour nous de rentrer dit Rachel.

Après de long au revoir de 10 minutes, je montais prendre ma douche et me coucher.

POV Edward

Dans mon lit, je me repassais la soirée dans ma tête. Cela avait été une soirée plutôt agréable, malgré l'épisode de la vaisselle. Charlie était plutôt Cool, même Bella était sympathique. Bon ok je sais qu'elle faisait ça simplement parce que nos parents étaient là. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, et même que je me sens un peu coupable de tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Je crois vraiment que l'on aurait pu être amis tout les deux si il n'y avait pas eu ma bourse en jeu. Edward ressaisi toi merde! Bon il faut que je pense à Lauren et à ce qu'on va faire demain. Sur ce je m'endormis.

***********

J'étais dans ma chambre avec Lauren. On était en train de s'embrasser, je commençais à lui enlever son chandail, qui soit dit en passant, avait un très gros décolleté. Elle fit de même avec moi. Après 30 secondes nous étions tous les deux nus. Ce qui était super avec elle c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas de préliminaires. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était du sexe rien que du sexe. Ce qui m'allais très bien puisque je n'aimais pas Lauren, je sais qu'elle, elle m'apprécie plus que moi je l'apprécie, mais bon cela ne me dérangeais certainement pas de sortir avec elle tant qu'elle voulait coucher avec moi. Donc je me mis sur elle et lui écartait les jambes et tout suite je la pénétrais.

-Ouah Ed continue c'est trop bon.

Oh oui pour ça elle avait raison c'était vraiment bon.

Tout d'un coup, je me mis à penser que c'était Bella qui criait mon nom et qui me disait d'aller plus fort. C'est cette pensé qui me fit jouir. Non non non, cela ne ce peu pas. J'étais entrain de baiser avec la fille la plus sexy du lycée et moi je pensais à Swan.

-Eddie c'était trop génial, on remet ça n'importe quand. Me dit Lauren.

Je ne me ferai pas prier trop longtemps. Il fallait que j'oublie tout de suite ces images de Bella.

-Qu'es ce que tu dirais de remettre ça toute suite ?

-Oh oui super!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Et Voila !! Qu'es ce que vous en pensez ?? Et je poste le prochain chapitre très bientôt!! **

**REVIEW PLEASEE!!**

**Bisou Lily xxx **


	7. la goutte qui fait déborder le vase

**Salut les filles ! Je suis TELLEMENT Dsl de poster le chapitre aussi en retard. Donc puisque je vien de le terminer je le poste toute suite pour me faire pardonner mon retard, je vous avertis, il n'est pas corriger donc il risque d'avoir quelque faute.**

**Je tiens énormément à vous remercier pour vos réview! **

**Et aussi à Aline1320 pour avoir corrigé mes chapitres précédents MERCI BCP !! **

POV BELLA

Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'Edward Masen était arrivé à Forks pour me pourrir la vie. À chaque jour il y avait de nouvelles insultes. Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'il m'en veule à ce point. En faite, il est juste cruel. Il aime me voir souffrir. Par chance, il y à des jours où il me laisse un peu tranquille. Il y aussi les week-ends que mon père et moi passions avec sa famille. Dans ces moments-là, Edward était plus que gentil, évidemment il jouait la comédie. Il est tellement bon acteur que un jour, j'ai presque cru à sa petite comédie, j'ai dit presque cru, on parle bien de Edward Masen l'être le plus insensible que j'ai jamais vue. Il paraissait réellement sincère, il avait été adorable cette journée là, il m'avait même fait rire, mais bien vite j'ai repris mes esprits et je me suis rappeler en face de qui j'étais. J'aurais pu dès le début le dénoncer à ces parents, mais je ne pouvais pas leur faire sa, ça les détruirait. Ce sont des gens formidable D'ailleurs, Avec les talents d'acteur d'Edward, je pourrais lui présenter Carlisle, il pourrait lui entamer sa carrière, pff…!

En parlant de Carlisle, J'ai de plus en plus hâte de quitter cette ville pour enfin retrouver ma vie. Ma vie avec mes amis et notre groupe. Je suis en manque de chanter et de danser. Puisqu'ici j'ai plein de temps libres au contraire de ma vie d'avant, j'ai pu composer quelques chansons et même de nouvelles chorégraphies. J'en ai parlé avec Alice et Rose, elles ont très hâte de reformer le groupe, d'ailleurs, elles aussi ont composées avec. Je n'ais pas parlé d'Edward et de sa petite bande à mes amis, je ne veux pas qu'ils débarquent tous ici pour botter le dernière de tout les élèves de ce lycée qui se moquent de moi. Même si cela m'aurais faite très plaisir. Tout le monde aurait su qui je suis vraiment, et là c'est moi qui se serais moqué d'eux. Je ne savais pas avant de venir vivre ici que les gens pouvaient être si méchant. Dans l'ancien monde auquel je vivais, tout le monde semblait m'aimer et me respecter. Tout me manquait de ce monde, même les fans hystériques qui me prenaient sans cesse en photo et qui voulait absolument me rencontrer ou même me toucher. C'était la belle vie et cela me manque énormément beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Ce n'est pas qu'être le centre d'attention me plaise, la preuve personne ne connais mon nom et savais qui j'étais vraiment en dehors de la pop star Bella, mis à part ma famille, Rose, Alice, Emmet, Jazz, Carlisle ainsi qu'Esmée.

****************

POV EDWARD

Cela maintenant 4 mois que j'habitais à Forks. Je détestais vraiment cette vie. Il y avait Mike qui se prenait pour mon meilleur ami, alors que je le détestais et Lauren qui était ma petite amie, petite amie mon œil, la seul chose que nous faisons, c'est coucher ensemble. Au lycée j'essai d'avoir l'air amoureux d'elle un tant sois peu, mais en vain, elle ne m'attire pas. Ce ne qu'une stupide blondasse superficiel.

Les seuls moments ou je me sens moi-même, croyez le ou non c'est les week-ends que je passe avec ma famille, Bella et Charlie. Je sais, je suis sensé détester Bella et la faire souffrir, mais j'en peu plus. Elle ne mérite pas toute cette haine. Elle ne ma rien fait. J'aurais du dès le début refuser et trouver un autre moyen de faire partie de l'école de Foot. Certes au début je croyais que cela n'allait pas m'atteindre d'agir comme cela avec elle, même que c'étais marrent. Tout à changer une journée qu'elle et son père sont venu passer l'après-midi chez moi. Bella préparait le souper avec ma mère. Elle était devenue assez proche d'elle. Charlie et mon père parlait pêche dans le salon. Ce sujet m'ennui, alors j'ai décidé d'aller à la cuisine discuter avec Bella et ma mère. Je m'étais dit que puisque nos parents pensaient que nous étions proches, autant leur prouver en venant parler à Bella. Ma mère m'avait même demandé de les aidé à préparer le souper. J'ai même réussi à faire rire Bella en faisant une blague. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point son rire était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais non plus écouté le son de sa voix attentivement. Quand elle parlait on aurait dit qu'elle chantait. Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Dans cette journée j'avais eu l'impression d'être totalement moi-même et aussi d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Bella et non une conversation seulement pour la petite mascarade que nous servions à nos parents pour qu'ils croient que nous étions amis.

Malgré cette journée, au lycée j'ai continué à être méchant avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pris la décision de tout arrêter, j'en peu plus. Je pense à elle tout le temps et depuis cette fameuse journée, je la vois différemment, quand je l'insulte je ne ressens aucune joie et tout ce que j'aurais envi de faire est de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je suis tellement désolé. Certes elle me repousserait ou même me giflerai. Je le mériterais amplement, même que cela ne serais pas assez. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça et ce pendant 4 mois. Je vais m'en vouloir durant le reste de mon existence. J'espère simplement qu'un jour elle va me pardonner. Même si je n'ai absolument aucune chance sortir avec elle un jour. Je suis un imbécil et je suis amoureux D'Isabella Swan. Si je n'avais pas fait toute cette merdre peut-être que j'aurais eu mes chances avec elle. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs qu'elle ne m'ais pas dénoncer à mes parents et à son père. Je crois qu'elle aime beaucoup mes parents. Contrairement à moi, eux sont adorable avec Bella. Il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle, surtout ma mère. Je crois même que c'est un peu pour cette raison que j'ai continué à faire souffrir Bella. J'étais jaloux car je pensais que ma mère l'aimait plus que moi. Maintenant je comprends ma mère. Bella est une fille exceptionnelle et moi je ne suis qu'un sale con.

*******

POV BELLA

Nous étions le 24 mars. C'était la journée. L'anniversaire de ma mère.

Je n'avais pensé que ce serait aussi dur de me levé et d'aller à l'école. J'espère que Masen et sa petite bande allait me ménager un peu aujourd'hui. Quand je descendis dans la cuisine, Charlie vu que j'avais les larmes aux yeux et me pris tout de suite dans ces bras. Là j'ai éclaté en sanglot.

Il m'a tout de suite proposé de rester à la maison. J'ai refusé car je ne voulais pas me morfondre toute seule. Cela me déchirerait encore plus. J'espère quand même qu'au lycée il n'allait pas trop s'acharner sur moi.

****

À la fin de la journée j'étais dans le parking et je venais de dire au revoir à Ben et Angéla qui rentrait ensemble. Aujourd'hui personne ne m'avais intimidé, même pas Masen à ma grande surprise. Je retournais donc vers ma voiture pour m'en aller chez moi, mais je Mais je fus stoppé par Mike et sa bande (super).

-Hey petite Garce t'a passé un bon week-end dit Jessica. Je la regardais non pas avec de la peur mais bien avec de la rage dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils trouvaient de marrant à s'en prendre à moi.

-Jess que veux-tu qu'elle fasse durant ses week-ends, elle n'a pas d'amis, ah oui j'oubliais Angéla et Ben les deux taches avec qui elle se tien. Même à cela ils n'ont pas besoin d'elle. Elle est tout simplement bonne à rien. Renchéri Lauren.

Ah ouais moi bonne à rien, si tu savais qui j'étais ma grande tu ravalerais tout de suite tes paroles. SALOPE. En plus l'autre jour je l'avais entendu parler avec Jessica de DELICIOUS. Elle disait que j'étais sa préférée et qu'elle espérait que le groupe allait se reformer pff..! Si elle savait ! Je vis Masen baisser la tête et regarder ses pieds. C'est étrange, d'habitude c'est le premier à m'insulter, enfin je ne m'en plaiderai pas.

-Vous imaginer, même sa mère ne veut plus d'elle, elle l'a expédié ici, elle était de trop dans sa vie, je suis sur qu'elle se porte à merveille depuis que Bella est partie. Dit Mike.

Comment ose-t-il parler de ma mère!!!

-TU N'ES QU'UN SALE CRÉTIN MIKE NEWTON. TOI, MASEN, LAUREN, JESSICA AINSI QUE TOUS LE MONDE DANS CE MISÉRABLE LYCÉE, VOUS ÊTRE CRUEL ET MÉCHANT. VOUS ÊTES CONTENTS MAINTENANT, JE M'ANVAIS VOUS AVEZ EU CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ. VOUS ALLER DEVOIR VOUS TROUVER UN AUTRE SOUFFRE DOULEUR. Dis-je en pleurant de rage. Je courais vers ma voiture pour retourner chez moi.

Ils avaient parlé de ma mère. C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Je ne voulais plus JAMAIS les revoir aucun d'entre eux. Moi j'étais Bella la pop star, je n'étais pas Isabella Swan la fille qui se fait rejeter et insulter dans un misérable lycée. Ils m'ont fait vivre un enfer que je ne souhaite le moins du monde à personne. Ils m'ont fait pleurer plus de fois en quatre mois que durant toute mon existence. Maintenant c'est fini, je ne pleurerais jamais plus à cause de Masen et de sa petite bande. Dès demain, c'était décider je retourne chez moi. Dans mon vrai chez moi en Californie.

Tout de suite en rentrant je partis commander mon billet d'avion. Ensuite je sautais sur le téléphone.

-Oui Allo ?

-JAZZ !! C'est Bella!

- Bee, je t'avais pas reconnu est-ce que ça va, ta voix est bizzard on dirait que tu as pleuré.

-Et bien…

-Oh non je suis désoler j'avais oublié quel jour on était pardonne moi Bee.

-Ça va Jazz t'es pardonner, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais avant pommais moi de le dire à personne d'accord?

-promis.

-Demain, je vais être de retour parmi vous!!!

-QUOI ?! Oh mon dieu c'est GÉNIAL !!! Comment ça? Ton année sabbatique n'est pas terminer ?et pourquoi je ne dois pas le dire à personne et aussi est-ce que vous aller reformer le groupe? Wow j'en reviens pas on va enfin être tous réunis tu nous à tellement manquer!!

- Ahahah ! Oh Jazz tu m'as manqué aussi ! Pour répondre à tes questions, je Vien de décider quel était terminer, je n'en peu plus de vivre ici, je ne me sens pas moi-même, j'en peu plus de ne pas chanter et danser et tu ne dois pas le dire à personne car je veux leur faire une surprise. Et aussi, si les filles veulent bien, ce serait génial de faire un nouvel album.

- SUPER!!! Tu vas arriver vers quelle heure ?

-Hum je devrais être la dans les alentours de 6 heures. Alors tu pourrais inviter Esmée, Carlisle et Phil à souper demain. Dis leur que tu as une nouvelle à leur annoncer ou n'importe quoi j'aimerais vraiment que tout le monde soit la demain.

-Parfait Bee je vais tout arranger ça et je n'en parlerai à personne, même pas à Alice !

-Merci Jazz tu es un amour. Oh mon père arrive, je dois aller lui annoncer la nouvelle. Alors, je compte sur toi et on se voit demain! Je t'aime fort !j'ai hâte de te voir!

-Moi aussi Bella, à demain !

-Papa peux-tu venir ici stp. Dis-je.

-Qui à t'il Bella ?

Ce n'est à ce moment la que je compris que mon père allait terriblement me manquer. J'espère qu'il allait bien prendre la nouvelle.

-Papa, Demain je pars pour la Californie.

-Quoi ? Tu pars mais tu n'avais pas prévu de rester un an ici?

-Oui je le sais mais ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vivre avec toi et que je ne t'aime pas, bien au contraire, je t'adore. C'est simplement qu'ici je ne me sens pas à ma place. Tu m'as regardé, je ne m'habille pas comme je le fais d'habitude, je ne parle pas comme d'habitude et je n'ais pas la même attitude. Et aussi moi et les filles parlons depuis quelque temps de faire un nouvel album.

-Bella, cela va m'attrister énormément de te voir partir, mais je sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Je vois bien que cela n'est pas ta place ici. Tu vas me manquer énormément ma Bella.

-Oh moi aussi papa, Je t'aime. Et je vais revenir te voir c'est sur et aussi je vais t'envoyer un billet d'avion pour que tu me rendre visite.

-Bella ou vas-tu habiter ?

-Avec Alice, Rose, Jazz et Emmet. Ils ont acheté une immense maison. Alice et Esmée m'ont déjà décoré une chambre. Et pour la fin de mon année scolaire et bien je vais la finir avec mon professeur privée comme avant.

-D'accord, c'est parfait. J'espère que tu m'inviteras à votre premier spectacle de votre prochain album!

-Bien sur papa!

Je passais le reste de la soirée à faire mes valises et à parler avec mon père.

J'allais enfin retrouver ma vie. Loin de Forks et de Edward Masen.

******

POV EDWARD

Mais Quel imbécil je fais. Pourquoi je ne suis pas allé la voir quand ils étaient tous contre elle. J'aurais pu la défendre. Ils avaient été plus que cruel. Allait-elle vraiment partir ? Arg. je dois à tout pris lui parler demain. Si elle ne venait pas au lycée demain j'irai la voir chez elle pour la supplier de me pardonner. Je ferai TOUT ce qu'elle voudra pour qu'elle me pardonne. J'ai conscience que je lui ais fait énormément de mal. Je me suis rendu contre que je me suis faite mal à moi aussi. Nous aurions pu être de vrai amis tout les deux, peut-être même plus. Demain je vais dire leurs quatre vérités à cette bande de crétins. Mike n'aura qu'à me virer de l'équipe, je m'en fou. Tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est que je dois absolument m'excuser auprès de Bella.

**********

Elle n'était pas venue au lycée aujourd'hui. Les profs nous ont dit qu'Isabella S'en allait retourner vivre chez sa mère dès ce soir. C'était donc vrai. Bella s'en allait. On lui avait faite si mal qu'elle était partie. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Et Voila!! Alors vous en pensez quoi maintenant d'Edward!!??**

**Aller REVIEW SVP !!! =D **

**Bisou Lily !**


	8. le retour

**(Je sais que j'ai posté ce Chapitre il y a 3 jours, mais celle-ci est la version corrigée du chapitre 8 !)**

**Merci BCP à Aline1320 ma correctrice, tu es vraiment génial !!**

**Et Merci à toute vos review, sa me touche énormément !!! **

POV BELLA

J'étais depuis une heure dans l'avion qui allait me mener chez moi. J'étais tellement excitée de revoir tout les gens que j'aime que j'avais du mal à rester assise. Jasper avait prévu de venir me chercher à mon arrivé avec la limousine, cela allait faire six mois que je n'avais pas pris de limousine, Dison que ça va me changer de ma vieille camionnette. Jazz avait tout organisé, il avait dit aux autres qu'il avait une surprise pour eux, il avait aussi invité Phil, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas venir car il avait un match de baseball à coacher. Évidemment Alice à tenter de tirer les vers du nez à son amoureux, mais il n'a pas flanché, ce qui est très étonnant, car Alice sait se montrer très persuasive.

Bref, il a prétexté avoir oublié la surprise, il devait aller la chercher. Il me restait encore quelque temps à rester dans l'avion. Je décidais d'écouter mon Ipod. Soudainement, je me mis à penser à la journée d'hier, plus précisément à Edward. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais hier Edward ne ma même pas embêtée. Cela faisait même quelque temps qu'il ne m'insultait plus vraiment. Pourtant cela avait l'air d'être son passe temps favori auparavant. Il avait peut-être une conscience finalement. Non certainement pas, on parlait d'Edward Masen tout de même. Mais hier, j'ai cru apercevoir de la tristesse dans son regard. Il n'était peut-être pas dans son assiette ces temps-ci. Je rentrai enfin chez moi et je pensais à Edward. Mais ou avais-je la tête? À partir de maintenant, ma vie à Forks est du passé. Il faudrait tout de même que je trouve un moyen de me venger de cette bande de crétin un jour. Et puis à quoi bon, je ne rentrerai pas dans leur jeux, je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais si l'occasion se présente, je pourrai bien en profiter. Ce n'est pas une petite humiliation ou quelque chose du genre qui va les tuer, après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

******

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'étais de nouveau en Californie, Beverly Hills, pour être plus précise. En débarquant de l'avion je sautais pratiquement de joie. Puis à quelques mètres de moi j'aperçu une tête blonde avec des lunettes fumés, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille cette tête blonde.

-JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde allait devoir me prendre pour une folle ou bien une fan un peu trop excessive car je courais vers lui en criant son nom en lui sautant dans les bras.

-BELLA!!! Je suis tellement content de te voir tu n'as pas idée, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi Jazz! Tu n'as pas changé.

Après m'avoir relâché, il me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

-Oui je sais, je suis loin, très loin d'être à mon avantage mais bon si je voulais que personne ne me reconnaisse, c'étais la meilleure chose à faire.

- Mais Bella j'ai rien dit me dit-il en jouant les innocents.

-Jasper Hale, je te connais depuis des siècles, je sais ce que tu penses juste en te regardant.

-Bon bon d'accord je l'avoue, ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais. Mais je n'ai pas dit que ça t'allais pas bien, c'est juste que cela fait un choc.

-T'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de rester comme ça une journée de plus. Si les filles n'ont rien de prévue demain, j'aimerais bien aller faire une séance shopping avec elles.

-Tu sais bien qu'elles renonceraient à tout pour une journée shopping.

-Elles n'ont pas changé à ce que je vois, et je t'avoue que les boutiques d'ici, m'ont affreusement manqué.

-Bon on ferait mieux de rentrer, j'ai dit aux autres que je n'allais pas loin.

-d'accord!!

*********

La limousine nous a déposés en avant de la grande maison, que je qualifierais plutôt de château. C'était un très joli cartier, rien avoir avec Forks. Mon ancienne maison, ou vit Phil n'est qu'a 10 minutes d'ici.

-Prête, me dit Jazz

-Plus que jamais.

Jasper fit le code pour ouvrir la grande porte clôturé, qui était vraiment superbe, pour pouvoir aller à l'entrée de la maison. Nous pénétrâmes dans la grande allée en pierre qui menait jusqu'à la porte, il y avait toute de sorte de fleurs sur les côtés, c'était vraiment magnifique. J'avais bien hâte de voir l'intérieur si en plus, tout avait été décoré par Esmé et Alice.

Jasper entra en premier. C'est bien ce que je pensais, la maison est absolument magnifique, je reconnais les gouts d'Alice ainsi que ceux d'Esmé.

-Je suis de retour avec la surprise, cria Jazz.

C'est Rosalie qui me vit la première, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi. Je fis de même évidemment.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! BELLLLAAAA !!!!!

-OHHHHH ROOOSEEEE !!!

Alice se jeta sur moi après m'avoir aperçut en criant elle aussi. Nous sautillions tout les trois en nous enlaçant en criant et en pleurant. Nous avions l'air de vraies gamines mais on s'en foutait carrément car nous étions de nouveau réunies.

Les autres aussi se sont joints à nous.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir petite sœur, ce n'était pas pareil sans toi t'étais la seule à pouvoir me battre quand on faisait des paris, dit Emmet au bord des larmes.

-Oh Em moi aussi tu m'as manqué tu sais. Je suis prête à faire des paris n'importe quand avec toi.

Je le serrais dans mes bras.

-Oh ma petite chérie viens ici que je te serre dans mes bras. Dit Esmé

Je la serrais dans mes bras également.

-Esmé la maison est absolument superbe.

-Merci beaucoup ma belle, mais je n'y serrais jamais arrivé sans l'aide de tout le monde.

Maintenant ce fût au tour de Carlisle de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Bella c'est si bon de te revoir, dit-il

-Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te voir Carlisle.

-Dit moi Bella, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester avec ce style-ci, dit Alice.

-Mais non, t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu, demain, d'aller faire une séance shopping avec toi et Rose.

Évidement son sourire s'élargi et elle sautillait de joie. Je n'ai pas besoin de mentionner qu'Alice est une folle de shopping.

-Ça va être trop super ! cria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

-Et oui comme au bon vieux temps, rétorqua Rose qui vint nous enlacer également.

-Les filles lâché un peu Bella, ce n'est pas juste moi aussi elle m'a manqué. Dit Emmet avec une fausse mine boudeuse.

Nous fîmes tous un gros câlin collectif. Ça n'avait aucun sens, à quel point ils m'avaient tous manqués.

Toute la soirée se déroula sur le même ton. Ils me firent visités la maison, cela faisait étrange de manger un repas que je n'avais pas préparé et je m'installais aussi dans ma nouvelle chambre, elle était tout simplement parfaite, Alice, Rose et Esmé me connaissait par cœur. Elles m'aidèrent à m'installer, du moins Alice jeta tous les vêtements que j'avais apportés à Forks, ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je vis toutes les choses que je n'avais pas apportées avec moi durant mon séjour à Forks, cela faisait un bien fou d'avoir mes anciens vêtements et d'avoir enfin un énorme dressing et tout mes accessoires et mon maquillage y était ainsi que mes centaines de paires de chaussures, et je vous le dit, je n'exagère en rien, j'adore les chaussures.

Je me sentais chez moi à présent. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais comme un sentiment de vide en moi. Cela allait sûrement disparaître demain.

Vers les dix heures, Carlisle et Esmé partirent chez eux. Ils habitaient dans la rue derrière la nôtre.

J'étais assez épuisé de cette soirée forte en émotion, je décidais donc d'aller me coucher tôt. Mais avant, j'allais rédiger un e-mail à Angéla et Ben. Ils avaient été de vrais amis pour moi et je ne pouvais pas partir comme cela sans leur dire au revoir. Ils étaient des gens exceptionnels. Je sortie donc mon portable et je leur rédigeais un e-mail.

À : ,

De :

Objet : Pardonnez-moi.

_Chère Angie, Cher Ben, _

_Vous avez surement du apprendre au lycée que j'étais définitivement partie. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas vous avoir dit au revoir en personne, mais je devais absolument partir au plus vite de cet endroit, où je n'étais pas à ma place. Je suis de retour en Californie, la ville ou j'habitais avant d'arriver à Forks. Bref, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes des personnes avec un grand cœur et que vous allez énormément me manquer. Vous avez été de véritables amis pour moi. Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé tomber. Je souhaite sincèrement vous revoir car je tiens énormément à vous. C'est vous qui me redonniez le sourire quand j'étais triste et vous m'avez aidé à tenir le coup durant tout ce temps. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, vous le méritez amplement. J'ai très hâte de vous revoir et d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Prenez bien soin de vous et envoyez-moi de vos nouvelles dès que possible. Je ne vous oublierais jamais_

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_xxx Bella _

Je leur expédiais mon mail en espérant qu'ils allaient bientôt me répondre. Ensuite, je mis un de mes pyjamas, assez révélateur, mais très confortable, que je n'avais pas mis depuis que j'étais parti à Forks et j'allais me coucher dans mon superbe lit qui était tellement confortable et douillet.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mis aussitôt à penser à Edward Masen. Il avait l'air réellement triste quand les autres m'insultaient. Mais non Bella arrête de te faire des idées et oublie-le. Il n'a fait que te pourrir la vie pendant plus de 6 mois. N'empêche c'étais quand même le gars le plus sexy que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie. Arg. Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à lui. Je le déteste, je ne penserais plus jamais à lui, point final. De toute manière, je ne le reverrai sans doute plus jamais. Regardait le cadran, cela faisait plus de 1 heure que je pensais à ce crétin. Il était maintenant minuit.

À l'instant, je vis Aly et Rose sur le pas de ma porte.

-Bee, tu dors ? Chuchota Rose.

-Non j'y arrive pas, venez me rejoindre.

Nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien durant plus d'une heure. Quand nous étions petites nous dormions toujours dans le même lit quand nous allions dormir chez l'une d'entre nous. Maintenant que nous avons grandit, nous sommes légèrement plus tassées dans le lit. Disons qu'avant nous avions plus de place. Mais bon c'était agréable d'être collées les unes contre les autres.

Tout d'un coup Rose se mis à aborder le sujet que je voulais à tout pris éviter.

-Mais Bee tu sais le gars dont tu m'avais parlé il y a de ça vraiment longtemps au téléphone, tu disais que c'étais le gars le plus sexy que t'avais jamais vue, alors est-ce que vous étiez amis ou bien êtes vous sortie ensemble ?

- Oh oui je m'en souviens, tu m'en avais glissé un mot rose, alors Bella ? Dit Alice

-eh bien pour tout vous dire, ce gars n'est qu'un crétin, nous ne sommes pas amis et nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Tout ce qu'il intéresse c'est le Foot, le sexe et sa petite bande de copain minable.

-T'aurais du simplement le mettre dans ton lit ria Alice.

-C'est pas comme si t'avais jamais fait ça Bella ? dit Rosie en riant également.

Bon elle n'avait pas tord, c'est vrai que je n'ais jamais eu un petit ami sérieux. Enfin si, c'étais arriver une fois avec un acteur qui jouait dans un film avec Jasper, il se nommait Jacob. Mais bon cela avais duré seulement 4 mois. On s'est finalement rendu compte que nous étions seulement amis. Sinon avec les autres mecs, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe. Dans le monde ou je vis, je me dis que c'est aussi bien d'en profité. Je peux avoir tout les mecs que je veux sans avoir a me forcer. Ils veulent tous se retrouver dans mon lit. Mais je suis encore jeune, j'ai tout le temps d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Quand j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne, alors la ça allait être différent mais pour l'instant, j'ai amplement le droit de m'amuser. Je leur répondis donc :

-Les filles, lui et moi on se déteste et ne me demandé pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, c'est comme ça. La dernière chose que je voudrais, c'est bien coucher avec lui. De toute manière, il pense que je suis une fille coincé et que je suis laide. Ce qui était d'ailleurs l'image que je voulais avoir au lycée, donc je n'étais pas considéré, et loin de la même, comme une fille populaire.

- S'il pouvait savoir, il s'en mordrait les doigts de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance avec toi. Dit Alice.

-Et bien c'est la vie dis-je.

Nous discutâmes encore jusqu'à deux heures du matin avant de s'endormir.

POV EDWARD

Il était 3 heures du matin. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je ne faisais que penser à Bella. Après les cours j'étais directement allé chez son père pour voir si elle était partie. Bien sur, elle était partie. Merde de merde de merde !!! Arg. J'étais un putain de sale con. Bien sûr, j'avais demandé à Charlie de me donner son e-mail, mais puisqu'il n'utilisait pas la messagerie, il n'avait aucune idée de l'e-mail de Bella. Je lui avais également demandé sa nouvelle adresse pour que je puisse lui envoyer une lettre et aussi son numéro de téléphone. Il m'avait répondu que Bella lui avait fait promettre de ne donner ni son adresse, ni son numéro de téléphone à personne. Il m'a dit que puisque nous étions amis moi et Bella, elle allait surement me contacter. Il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire et que surement d'ici deux jours elle m'aurait contacté. Eh bien moi, je n'en suis pas si sur. Bella me déteste carrément. Je l'ai supplié, mais il n'a pas flanché. Je comprends la réaction de Bella. Si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais fait la même chose. Je me demande quelle excuse elle a servit à son père pour pouvoir partir. Si elle aurait dit la vérité. Je serais probablement déjà mort. Charlie m'aurais tué ainsi que mes parents, qui adorent Bella. Eux aussi étaient très tristes d'ailleurs que Bella soit partie.

Je vais bien finir par la revoir un jour. Et ce jour, je vais la supplier pour qu'elle me pardonne et je ferrai tout ce qu'elle voudra. Pourquoi à-t'il fallu que j'écoute cet imbécile de Mike Newton. Aujourd'hui je lui ai clairement dit ma façon de penser. Il a d'abord voulu me renvoyer de l'équipe, mais tout le monde à protester que si je n'étais pas là, nous allions perdre le championnat car j'étais le meilleur joueur.

J'ai aussi laissé tomber Lauren. Elle a fait toute une scène, évidement. Mais je m'en fiche. La seule fille que je veux est partie et me déteste. Et même si elle me pardonnerait un jour, je ne la mériterai jamais. Je décidais donc de lui écrire une lettre. Dès que je la verrai, ou que j'aurai son adresse je lui donnerai ou enverrai.

**********

POV BELLA

Nous nous levâmes vers 10 heures. Nous étions tous les cinq entrains de déguster le succulent déjeuner que notre cuisinière avait préparé. Rose lui avait dit de faire des crêpes car c'est ce que je préférais. Elles étaient à tomber par terre. Aussi bonne que celles de Rachel Masen.

-Hey Bee, j'espère que tu ne me voleras pas ma petite chérie d'amour à tous les soirs dit Emmet en blaguant

Je ris. C'est fou à quel point il m'avait manqué mon grand frère.

Rose lui répondit :

-T'inquiète pas mon chéri, ce soir je suis toute à toi.

-J'ai déjà hâte d'y être tu m'as manqué hier soir ma belle.

-Bon les filles on doit aller se préparer. Bella, Rose n'arrangé pas vos cheveux, j'ai pris un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour nous trois. La limousine passe nous prendre dans 1 heure dit Alice.

Elle était déjà rendue en haut dans sa salle de bain.

Enfin j'allais avoir une nouvelle tête. En plus, j'adorais notre coiffeur, Pablo. Il nous faisait toujours des coiffures d'enfer. De plus nous lui racontions souvent nos problèmes et il nous donnait toujours des solutions.

Je montais dans ma salle de bain, je pris ma douche. Comme Alice m'avais dit de faire, je n'arrangeais pas mes cheveux, les laissant sécher naturellement. Je me maquillais, avec un maquillage qui fit ressortir mes yeux. J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'ouvris mon dressing et choisi de porter des leggings noirs, avec un long chandail recouvert d'un motif zébré. J'avais acheté ce sublime chandail chez H&M si je m'en souviens bien. Je décidais de mettre des accessoires noires avec les ballerines noires, qui était vraiment superbe.

Voila j'étais prête.

Rose et Alice descendirent en même temps que moi. Nous avions toutes les trois les cheveux mouillés.

La limousine nous attendait devant la maison.

Quand Pablo me vit, il vint de suite me serrer dans ses bras.

-Bella chérie c'est bon de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Pablo je suis ravit de te revoir.

-Alors dit moi tu reviens pour de bon ?

-Oui bien sur!

Il nous coiffait les unes après les autres tout en nous parlant. Cela aussi m'avait atrocement manqué. Nous lui dîmes notre projet de refaire un nouvel album. Il était ravit pour nous. Il nous demanda :

-Les filles j'espère que vous aller me choisir comme coiffeur pour vos concerts!

-Bien sur que oui, tu es le meilleur coiffeur de l'univers et tu nous fais toujours des coiffures à tombé dit Rosalie.

Après nous avoir coiffés et faits faire les ongles par les assistantes de Pablo, nous nous dirigions vers le centre commercial. Dès que nous allions pénétrer dans le centre, il y avait des paparazzis qui nous prirent en photos. Je dois dire que je n'étais plus vraiment habituer, mais bon cela allais revenir.

-Je sais déjà qu'elle sera l'article de magasine people demain dit Alice.

-Cela va être, quelque chose du genre, les Delicious serait-elle réunis pour de bon ? Dis-je.

-Ils pensent que nous sommes en chicane ria Rosalie.

-je sens qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de gens qui vont roder autour de la maison dès demain.

-Nos gardes du corps vont s'en occuper dit Alice.

Après 4 heures de shopping, nous avions des tas de sacs dans nos mains. Nous décidâmes de rentrer. Nous avions acheté pour plus de 10 000 chacune. Il restait assez de place dans mon dressing pour accueillir de nouveau vêtements. Nous avions acheté, des vêtements (Robe, camisoles, tops, jupes, shorts, jeans, chandails, et pantalons.) Beaucoup de lingeries, des chaussures, des lunettes de soleil, du maquillage et des bijoux. Je m'étais aussi achetée quelques livres. Oui, j'adore lire.

Nous nous étions dit que ce week-end nous allions commencer à faire notre album. Demain nous allions souper chez Esmé et Carlisle, nous en leurs parlerions. Ils allaient certainement être ravis.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**C'est comme sa que se passe le retour de Bella à Beverly Hills. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**À bientôt, xox Lily **


	9. la vie n'est pas si belle que ça

**Hello Everybody !! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre. Je sais j'ai été TRÈS lente pour poster mais c'est temps si je suis très occuper. Je suis vraiment désoler de ne pas avoir répondu a vos review mais wow déjà 148 c'est super !!! Merci Beaucoup !! Bref on se retrouve en bas les copines..!**

**Have Fun…!! =) **

*******************

Chapitre 9: La vie n'est pas si belle que ça!

POV Lauren:

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOG!!!

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-JESS ..!!

-Qui à t'il ? Me répondit Jess.

-Regarde ..! Je lui tendis le magasine People.

L'article disait que Bella, Rosy et Aly avaient été aperçu ensemble au centre commercial à Beverly Hills.

-Ouah c'est trop génial, tu penses qu'elles vont reformer le groupe?

-J'en sais rien mais ça serait trop fou!! Dis-je

-Oui t'a raison.

Delicious, LE meilleur groupe de l'univers. Quand elles ont annoncé qu'elle se séparait pour quelques temps, j'ai senti mon monde s'écouler.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour les rencontrer, je suis sur que nous nous entendrions à merveille.

Nous avons tellement de points communs.

De plus, je suis sur que si elles me rencontreraient, elles voudraient devenir copine avec moi et je pourrais peut-être même être dans leur super groupe.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

POV BELLA

5 heures du matin. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. J'ai rêvé à ce maudit Masen tout la nuit. Le pire, c'est que cela était un très beau rêve.

-T'es entrain de délirer ma vieille. Me dis-je à moi-même.

À partir de cet instant je n'ais plus le droit de penser à Edward.

Bon je décidais de me lever et d'aller déjeuner et me faire un bon café.

Après avoir prélassé une bonne heure dans le salon, je décidais d'aller enfiler un jogging et d'aller courir.

Avant, d'habiter à Forks, je m'entrainer et allait courir régulièrement.

J'allais toujours courir avec les filles mais, il est très tôt, et je me sentirais mal de les réveillées.

Je sortie de l'immense maison et me mis à courir.

C'était le paradis. C'était presque aussi bon que de danser.

Après avoir terminé, je rentrais à la maison prendre une bonne douche.

Après qu'ils furent tous réveillés, nous passâmes la journée à papoter de tout et de rien comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire avant.

Le soir nous allâmes souper chez Carlisle et Esmé.

Moi Et les filles expliquâmes à Carlisle notre idée de nouvel album.

Il fut complètement ravi. Esmé aussi d'ailleurs.

Donc, pour les jours qui suivent, nous nous mîmes à composer d'autres chansons et chorégraphie pour que dans quelque temps notre album soit prêt à sortir.

Bien que nous n'avions pas encore parlé de notre nouvel album, les médias sans doutais.

Tout les journaux et magasines et sur plusieurs chaines télé, parlaient de nous.

Nous avions prévu annoncé notre album et parlé au média seulement 2 semaines avant que celui si sorte.

Pour cet été, nous ne voulions pas aller en tourner. Dès que notre album va sortir nous allons seulement pour cette été faire des spectacles dans le coin.

Nous ne sortirons pas du pays avant septembre assurer.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

3 mois plus tard.

Nous étions un samedi matin ensoleillé de fin juin. Notre album vient tout juste de sortir. C'était le paradis. Entendre nos nouvelles chansons à la radio et à la télé étais tellement merveilleux.

Bref, la vie était parfaite.

Nous n'avions toujours pas dit la vérité aux médias à propos de ma subite disparition. Je n'étais pas encore prête. Même si nous nous faisions presque harcelé par les paparazzis chaque jour, cela n'atteindrais jamais mon bonheur.

Nous étions tout les cinq entrains de danser sur la chanson _good girls go Bad de Cobra Starship Feat Leighton Meester._

Nous avions l'Habitude de faire ça à peu près chaque matin dans la cuisine. On mettait la radio à fond et on dansait comme des fous.

La vie est belle.

-Hey Tout le monde mon cousin vient de téléphoner, il va arriver dans quelque minute. Dit Emmet.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer dit Rosalie.

-Moi j'ai surtout hâte de voir s'il va apprécier sa chambre. Répliqua Alice.

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Le fameux cousin d'Emmet. Puisque son cousin allait venir à la fac de Californie, Em lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec nous.

Em nous avais dis que c'étais un gars génial et qu'avant il se voyait très souvent.

Hum et il parait qu'il à tout les filles à ses pieds.

Bref, les autres allèrent enfiler leurs maillots de bain car nous avions décidé de nous prélacer autour de la piscine aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà enfilé le mien tout à l'heure donc je restais dans la cuisine.

Quelque instants plus tard on sonna à la porta.

Je me précipitais pour aller ouvrir, cela devait surement être le cousin d'Em.

POV EDWARD :

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Dans quelque seconde une superstar risque de m'ouvrir la porte.

J'allais habiter avec des vedettes. OUAH!! La maison est comment dire… IMMENSE!!!

Magnifique.

Sublime.

J'ai aussi très hâte de tous les connaître et aussi de revoir Emmet. Il m'a vraiment manqué.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Une déesse était devant moi.

-Salut Je suis Edw…

Elle me coupa la parole.

-NON C'EST PAS VRAI…!!!!!! Hurla la magnifique fille.

Je reçu la gifle la plus forte que je n'avais jamais reçu de toute ma vie.

-Ouch sa fait mal…

Elle partie a courant à l'étage.

Bon dieux que lui avais-je fait ?

-Bee ? Que se passe-t-il dit une voix féminine. Cela devait être Aly ou Rosy.

Quand la fille aux longs cheveux blond, Rosalie, la petite amie d'Emmet m'aperçu, elle vint tout de suite me voir.

-Salut! Tu dois être le cousin de mon amoureux, Je suis Rosalie, enfin tu peux m'appeler Rose ou Rosy comme bon te semble.

Elle m'avait l'air très gentille.

-Moi C'est Edward, Ravi de faire la connaissance de la fameuse Rosy.

-De même pour moi, Em m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, D'ailleurs les autres se sèchent et viennent nous rejoindre. Est-ce que c'est Bee qui t'a ouvert la porte car je crois que je l'ais entendue crier ?

-oui cela doit être elle, je ne connais pas son prénom mais dès qu'elle m'a vue elle est partie à crier et m'a giflé. Dis-je

-Je suis désoler, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui prend , je vais aller la voir quand les autres vont arriver, aller ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte entre et vien poser tes affaires dans le salons. Dit-elle

-D'accord.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la fameuse Bee. Wow ses cheveux, son corps sublime, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses yeux brun chocolat…

_Brun chocolat?_

J'ai déjà vue ces yeux là quelque part. Ce visage.

Non

C'était impossible.

Isabelle Swan ne pouvait être la Bella des Delicious.

C'était elle j'en étais sur.

Wow.

Je dois aller lui parler.

-ED!!! Hurla Emmet.

-Hey Em!!!

Nous nous fîmes une grande accolade. J'ai toujours adoré mon cousin.

Il me présenta à Alice et Jasper.

Ils avaient l'air vraiment super et j'avais très hâte de les connaître.

Je leur expliquai l'incident qui c'étais passé avec Bella quelques minutes plus tôt et ils me montrèrent sa chambre pour que j'aille lui parler.

POV BELLA :

J'étais assise dans mon lit.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet imbécile soit le cousin d'Emmet.

En plus, je vais devoir vivre avec lui.

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il débarque hein ?

J'avais réussir a refaire ma vie et j'étais bien.

J'étais vraiment au bord des larmes. Non je ne devais pas pleurer.

Jamais.

Ne plus jamais pleuré à cause d'Edward Masen.

Il ne verrait plus jamais l'ancienne Bella. Il ne me marchera plus jamais sur les pieds.

_TOC TOC TOC… »_

*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Chapitre cour, je suis désoler.**

**Mais bon j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

**Review SVP =) sa serais trop gentil ;) **

**xoxo lily **


	10. Faire des efforts

**Salut les copines, Je sais cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et j'en suis désoler!! Ne vous inquiéter pas, je n'ai pas arrêté ma fiction. J'espère que vous ne me détester pas XD**

**Merci pour vos review, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**PS : désolé pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas relu. Je voulais poster le chapitre le plus vite possible.**

**Bon j'arrête le blabla…;)**

**On se revoit en bas.**

**Have Fun!! **

* * *

POV EDWARD 

J'attendais devant la porte qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. C'est tellement impossible que la petite Isabella tout innocente soit Bella des Delicious. J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser.

Pourquoi a-t'elle décider de venir vivre à Forks l'année dernière? Pourquoi a-t'elle quitter tout ses amis, ici, qui semblent l'adorer? Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de venir vivre une vie normal à Forks quant elle avait tout ici ?

Bref, avant de lui poser toutes ces questions je vais m'excuser pour tout et j'espère qu'elle va me pardonner même si je ne le mérite absolument pas.

-Entrez!! s'écria-t-elle.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle était assise au milieu de son énorme lit et me fixa intensément. Elle était tout simplement magnifique même si je crois qu'elle venait de pleurer.

Tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire avec cette fille était de la faire pleurer.

Je m'en veux énormément. Soudain elle cria :

-Masen dégage de ma chambre tout de suite!!

Ouch cela n'allait pas être facile.

-Mais Bella stp je veux simplement de parler.

-Non mais ça ta pas suffi de me pourrir la vie à Forks ?

-Justement c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler…

POV BELLA 

Il était devenu encore plus beau qu'avant. Je ne croyais pas que cela pouvait être possible.

Ressaisi toi Belle.

Je le déteste point barre.

-D'accord tu peux rester je veux savoir ce que tu as de si important à me dire.

- euh et bien euh je…

- Wow le grand Edward Masen qui ne sait pas quoi dire c'est une première. Dis-je

- Non je sais exactement ce que je veux te dire.

- Depuis que je suis partie, tu as du avoir le temps de renouveler tes insultes. Mais cette fois je t'averties, je ne me laisserai plus jamais m'intimider. Je suis redevenue moi-même.

- Bella stp écoute moi.

-D'accord…

- Bon justement ce n'étais pas pour t'insulter que je suis venu te voir.

-Ah oui et c'est pourquoi alors ?

-Pour m'excuser de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je m'en veux tellement tu n'as pas idée. Dit-il en baissant la tête vers le bas.

Je n'avais jamais vue Edward Masen avoir l'air d'être désoler ou intimider par une personne.

-Tu penses que ça suffit pour me faire oublier tout ce que vous m'avez fait à Forks ???

-Évidement, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner parce que je sais que j'ai été plus que stupide.

- Non effectivement ne me demande pas de te pardonner toute suite. Je ne peux pas. Je te déteste et ça je pense que tu le sais.

-oui je m'en doutais. Dit-il avec l'ai triste. C'était étrange. Mais je suis sur qu'il jouait la comédie. Je suis sur qu'il se fichait de m'avoir fait de la peine.

Il c'était excuser car il avait découvert que j'étais une star. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais rien dit et de plus, je suis sur que si je serais revenue à Forks, il aurait recommencé comme avant.

- Et puis tu sais quoi, je sais que tes excuses ne sont pas vraies. Tu ne fais que t'excuser, car tu n'as pas le choix c'est tout. Tu le fais, car tu à découvert qui j'étais vraiment et tu ne veux pas que je te déteste.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de me répondre :

-Tu as tord.

-ah oui? Prouve le moi dans ce cas.

- Attend moi une minute je reviens.

Il sortie de ma chambre en courant. Qu'es ce qu'il est partie faire ?

Il revient ne minute plus tard avec une enveloppe dans les mains. Il me la tendit.

-Tiens c'est une lettre que je t'ai écris quand tu es parti. Dit-il

Il m'avait écrit une lettre ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as écris une lettre?

- et bien quelques temps avant que tu partes, j'ai commencé à m'en vouloir énormément, car dans un sens j'avais appris à te connaitre et j'ai vue que tu étais une personne extraordinaire et tu ne méritais absolument pas tout ce que je t'ais fais. Je me sens tellement con t'as pas idée.

Oh il était trop mignon en me disant tout ça

Bella!!! Il ne faut pas que tu oublis ce qu'il ta fait, on se ressaisi tout de suite.

Il reprit :

-Quand tu es partie j'ai couru directement voir ton père. Je voulais qu'il me donne ton numéro de cellulaire ou bien ta nouvelle adresse et ton e-mail, mais il n'a pas voulu, car tu lui avais fait promettre de ne pas les données à personne. Donc, je t'ai écrit une lettre et je me suis promis de te la donner dès qu'on se reverrait. Alors, voilà.

-D'accord je vais la lire mais je veux savoir une chose.

-oui…

-POURQUOI ??Pourquoi tu m'as fait sa si tu t'en veux tellement est-ce qu'il y à une raison, tu me détestais tant que ça?

- Je ...

Il fut coupé par Emmet qui ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

-Mais qu'es ce que vous fouter, sa vais plus d'une heure qu'on attend que vous ayez fini votre discussion, on veut savoir les potins nous aussi ! dit Emmet

Ah lala il ne changera jamais !

Alice arriva à son tour, en sautillant.

-Bon vous avez fini on veut savoir ce qui se passe nous aussi!! Dit Alice.

Rosalie arriva à son tour suivit de Jazz.

-Emmet, Alice! Laissez-les tranquille, ils descendront nous expliquer tout ça quand ils seront prêts leurs dit Rosalie.

-Non non ça va aller on va descendre avec vous nous avions terminé. Allez-sy on vous rejoint dans 2 minutes.

-d'accord, disent-t-ils tous en chœur.

Il sortir tour à tour de ma chambre.

Edward et moi nous retournâmes en même temps et nous nous mîmes à nous fixer intensément en nous regardant dans les yeux.

C'est fou ce qu'il avait des beaux yeux je n'en reviens pas.

J'aurais pu rester toute une journée perdu dans c'est yeux verts.

Quelque instant plus tard, je ne sais pas combien de temps, je me ressaisi et tournais la tête.

Il baissa sa tête vers le sol.

Et commença :

-On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller les rejoindre.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Alors, Bella, que va-t'on leur dire?

-Je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de leur dire tout la vérité tu ne crois pas?

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Donc, je propose qu'on leur dise qu'à Forks nous étions dans le même lycée, que nous étions partenaire de labos et que nous nous sommes toujours détester. Nous nous insultions toujours pour aucune raison et qu'en plus nos parents étaient amis donc nous étions forcer de se côtoyer et que nous n'étions simplement pas capable d'être dans la même pièce sans se disputer pour quoi que se soit. Ce qui n'est non loin de la vérité.

-D'accord on a qu'à leur dire ça.

-je vais lire ta lettre ce soir et je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour ne pas trop te détester puisque nous allons habiter ensemble mais tu n'es aucunement pardonner je te préviens. Si les médias nous questionnes je te ferais passé pour un ami mais pour vrai je tiens à te le redire, si tu veux que je te pardonne un jour tu as des efforts à faire. Sur ce, on devrait aller rejoindre les autres.

Il fit un hochement de tête et me suivit dans les escaliers.

C'était super de pouvoir contrôler Edward Masen. Les rôles étaient inversés.

Mais je ne suis pas une personne sans cœur comme lui donc je ne lui ferai rien de bien méchant.

Il reste le cousin d'Emmet.

Je ne veux pas que les autres, qui semblent apprécier Edward, Soit obliger de supporter nos disputes. Je vais faire un effort.

Rendu dans le salon, tout le monde nous fixais et attendaient des explications.

Je pris la parole et leur expliquèrent la situation d'Edward et moi.

-Donc vous vous détester? s'écria Alice?

Je regardais Edward et il comprit que c'était à son tour de parler.

-Et bien pour ma part, je ne déteste absolument pas Bella dit-il sur un ton calme.

Je repris la parole.

-On ne se déteste pas, mais entre nous deux ce n'est pas l'amour fou. Dis-je

-Mais je vous promets que nous allons faire de notre mieux pour s'entendre dis-Edward

Il me regardait encore avec ces beaux yeux verts en prononçant ces paroles.

Je fis un hochement de tête pour approuver ce qu'il dit.

-Alors on pourrait aller fêter ces retrouvailles et cette réconciliation ce soir, Dit Emmet avec trop d'enthousiasme.

Puisqu'ils acceptèrent tous, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Personnellement, je n'avais pas très envi de fêter mes retrouvaille avec Masen.

Soudain Rose S'écria :

-Oh Bella !!!!C'est lui le gars sexy dont tu nous as parlé ?

-eh...je...NON ! Criai-je presque.

-Oups je crois que j'ai faite une gaffe dit-elle l'air désolé.

-Non tu crois lui dis-je avec un regard noir.

Edward me regardait avec son sourire en coin juste trop craquant.

Je baissais les yeux.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Rose dise ça arg.

Lui, avait l'air de trouver la situation très drôle, je suppose.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de l'absurdité de la situation.

Même Moi Et Edward.

Plus tard, nous allâmes souper dans un grand restaurant.

C'était surprenant, tout le monde avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Edward.

Bon d'accord, je dois avouer, moi aussi je passais une très bonnes soirée.

Il réussi même à me faire rire quelque fois.

Mais je restais tout de même bête avec lui.

Je n'allais certainement pas devenir une amie pour lui, même si je devrai le côtoyer tous les jours.

En revenant du restaurant, avant d'aller dans nos chambres respectives, Alice vint me voir et me dit :

-Tu sais Bella, il n'y a pas beaucoup de distance qui sépare l'amour de la haine, souvient toi s'en.

-Quoi ? Dis-je

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me dit :

-On se voit demain matin Bee, je vais me coucher.

Bon Alice avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Mais c'étais n'importe quoi, car je ne tomberai jamais JAMAIS amoureuse d'Edward Masen.

Je me mis en nuisette et ensuite j'allais me glisser dans mon lit avec la lettre d'Edward entre les mains.

Je l'ouvris doucement et commença à la lire.

_Chère Isabella,_

_Je sais que tu as probablement envie de brûler cette lettre et de ne jamais plus entendre mon nom. Je te demanderais juste de m'écouter une dernière fois. Je suis tellement désoler pour tout. Je sais que tu ne dois pas me croire mais c'est la vérité. Je m'en veux plus que tout. J'aurais aimé te le dire en face avant ton départ, mais je suis trop lâche. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras sen doute jamais et tu sais quoi, je ne te demande même pas de le faire, car je n'en vaux pas la peine. Tout ce que je tes fait subir était purement égoïste. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie de la petite bande à Mike Newton et c'est petits copains. Ni de sortir avec cette garce de Lauren. La vrai raison pourquoi je t'ai faite sa, est que Mike menaçait de ne pas me garder dans l'équipe de Foot. Je devais obtenir une bourse pour être accepter à la Fac, donc j'ai accepté. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. À chaque fois que je t'insultais, ou bien que les autres le faisait, je n'avais qu'un envi, venir te serrer dans mes bras et te demander pardon. Je sais que tu vas trouver sa stupide et penser que cela est n'importe quoi, mais j'avais toujours hâte au week-end quand nos parents décidaient de se voir, car tu étais la seul dans se fichu lycée que j'avais envi d'être l'ami. Ou peut-être être plus que ça. Mais je sais qu'avec ce que j'ai fait mes chances sont fichues. Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de mieux Bella. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire partie de ta vie, mais j'ai été trop égoïste et n'est penser qu'à moi. Je suis sur que si j'aurais pu être moi-même nous aurions pu être ami. Tu es une fille super Isabella, ne l'oublie jamais. Par exemple, oublie tout les insultes qui ton été dit au lycée, ce n'est que des mensonges. Tu vaux mieux que nous tous. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu restes. Je te promets que je serais venu m'excuser en face. Ah oui et aussi, j'ai laissé tombé la bande à ce foutu Mike et je lui ai dit ma façon de penser. Tu t'en fou probablement, mais je tenais à te le dire. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi en lâche. Malheureusement je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. J'aurais fait les choses autrement. J'aurais voulu apprendre à mieux te connaitre._

_Bref, ma douce Isabella, je tiens à encore te demander pardon et j'espère te revoir un jour. Fait attention à toi et j'espère que tu es heureuse. _

_Edward _

* * *

**J'attend vos commentaire avec impatience … =)**

**xoxo lily…! **


	11. la plage,partie 1

**Coucou les filles =)**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas je suis bien de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours agréable à lire et cela me fait ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir…! **

**Merci merci merci, je vous adore toutes…! **

* * *

POV BELLA

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou penser. Est-ce vraiment Edward qui m'a écrit cette lettre? Impossible.

J'ai les larmes qui me coulent sur les joues. Donc, il me disait la vérité tout à l'heure.

Arg, foutu Edward, il réussit toujours à me faire pleurer et je déteste pleurer.

Tout aurait pu être tellement moins compliqué si il n'avait pas écouté se foutu Newton. Bon, même si cette lettre était très touchante, je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment sincère.

Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, du moins pas tout de suite. Je sais que je peux être rancunière mais quand même j'ai mes raisons. Je ne peu pas pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait immédiatement. Ce serait trop facile pour lui. Il doit souffrir lui aussi.

Bon, j'exagère je ne suis quand même pas une garce, je ne vais rien lui faire de bien méchant.

Je crois que cela fait dix fois que je relis la lettre sans arrêt.

Je me tourne et regarde l'heure sur mon cadran.

Il est 2 heures du matin passé.

Je ferais mieux de dormir moi. Je range ma lettre dans un tiroir et je me faufile dans mes couvertures.

Je m'endormis en pensant à tout ce qu'il m'a écrit.

-Mmm non Edward tant va pas.

-Reste près de moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

-Tout ce que je veux?

-Bien sur mon amour.

Je me lovais contre son torse, il me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota :

-Je t'aime petit cœur.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il commença à m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

C'est la meilleure sensation qu'il m'est été donné d'avoir durant toute ma vie.

Ses lèvres sont si douce, si chaude.

Il me caresse les bras, ensuite mon ventre et mes cuisses.

Sa bouche remonte près de mes lèvres.

Il me donne un baiser sur le nez.

-Oh Bella sa fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

-Moi aussi Edward.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est doux mais passionnée.

Je mis fin au baiser et prit place à califourchon sur lui.

Je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il caresse mes épaules nues et je lui enlève sont tee-shirt.

Il décent les bretelles de ma nuisette et me l'enlève complètement.

Il caressa mes seins avec ses mains.

- Ils sont parfait Bella. Tu es parfaite.

Je gémis de bonheur.

-mm Edward

Il les caressa encore quelques instants avant de descendre sa bouche sur mon ventre en donnant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau que ses lèvres touchaient.

Pendant ce temps, je gémis en passant mes mains dans c'est cheveux désordonnées.

Il enleva le dernier morceau de linge qui était en trop sur moi et qui séparait sa délicieuse bouche de mon intimité.

Il embrassa le dedans de mes cuisses.

Ensuite sa bouche vient se poser sur ma fente humide, après il …

_DRING DRING DRING…!!!!!! _

Je me levais en sursaut.

Un rêve, ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Ouff.

J'ai besoin d'une douche froide moi.

je regarde l'heure, il est 7 heure du matin. J'étais sensé aller courir, mais ce matin je n'ai pas envi.

Je file sous la douche.

J'entre dans ma salle de bain, j'enlève ma nuisette et entre dans la douche.

Non mais qu'es ce qui m'a prit de faire un rêve de la sorte avec Masen ???

Ta un problème ma vieille.

Il faut vraiment que j'oublie ce rêve.

Sa fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas baisé avec un mec?

Ah oui il y a un mois avec...Humm c'étais quoi déjà son nom?

Ah oui cela me revient c'étais James, le batteur d'un groupe rock.

Il était plutôt doué, au lit je parle. Bien sur c'étais un excellant musicien aussi.

Avec le nombre de Cd que son groupe on vendu.

Enfin bref, on s'en fou.

Ce soir je dois me trouver quelqu'un et il faut que je baise sinon je vais continuer de fantasmé sur Masen.

Ce qui me dégoute au plus haut point.

Je sortie de la douche avec une serviette sur le corps et sur les cheveux et me dirigea vers mon dressing.

On avait prévue d'aller à la plage qui était à seulement 3 minutes à pied de notre maison.

J'ai envi de m'amuser un peu aujourd'hui.

Je pris mon maillot de bain le plus sexy que j'avais.

Il me faisait un décolleter plongeant et me faisait des super formes.

Il va voir ce qui est la vrai Bella.

Il va s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir fait ce qu'il m'a fait.

J'enfilais alors mon petit bikini rouge flamboyant. Je mis aussi la petite robe de plage qui va avec.

Bon, un peu de maquillage cela ne ferait pas de tord. Je m'assois à ma maquilleuse, je mets seulement du mascara, car j'ai l'intention d'aller dans l'eau aujourd'hui.

Bien sur je mets mon nouveau super mascara waterproof. C'est une petite merveille, mes cils allongent de 10 centimètres avec ça, enfin j'exagère, mais ce qui compte c'est que je n'aurai pas l'air d'un raton laveur, en sortant de l'eau.

J'allais ensuite dans ma salle de bain pour sécher mes cheveux,

Ce qui était super avec mes cheveux, c'est qu'ils étaient jolie naturel.

Ils descendent en cascade sur mes épaules jusqu'au bas de mon dos, en ondulant.

La touche finale, les chaussures.

Je mis mes petites ballerines rouges.

Et hop terminer.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, s'aillais tout est parfait.

Masen va en baver.

Sa doit tellement lui faire un choc de savoir que c'est moi.

Même qu'en plus il dit dans sa lettre qu'on aurait pu être plus qu'amis et sa, c'étais avant qu'il sache qui j'étais vraiment.

Donc la, maintenant, que je suis redevenue Bella la star, j'imagine que je ne dois pas le laisser indifférent.

Peut-être que je me fais des idées mais bon je n'ai pas la réputation d'être laide, même que les gens disent le contraire.

Pour en revenir à Masen, peut-être qu'il s'en veut, qu'il regrette et qu'il a écrit qu'il aurait aimé être plus qu'amis avec moi, mais je m'en fiche, JAMAIS je ne sortirai avec cet idiot imbus de lui-même.

JAMAIS!

Mais, j'ai bien l'intention de me venger un peu.

Bon, sa suffit les plans machiavélique Bella.

Je vais aller boire un bon café et déjeuner.

Quand je descendis les escaliers pour me rendre à la cuisine, préparer mon déjeuner, je sentis une délicieuse odeur de crêpe.

Tiens c'est bizzard, cela ne peux pas être Maggie, la cuisinière, car les week-ends nous donnions congé à tout notre personnel.

En plus, la seule à être matinal ici, c'est moi et il n'est que 8 heures.

À ma plus grande surprise, quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine, Edward était entrain de faire des crêpes.

Ça commence bien une journée dit donc, je n'ai pas envi de faire la conversation à cet imbécil moi.

Je me raclais la gorge.

-Déjà debout Masen ? Lui dis-je

-Bonjour à toi aussi Bella me dit-il de sa douce voix.

Il poursuivit,

-J'aime pas me lever tard, j'ai l'impression de manquer de temps dans la journée.

- Et bien on a un point commun on dirait. Ce qui est étonnant.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on soit si différent.

-Ah oui bien sur, t'a raison, moi aussi j'aime bien faire souffrir les gens. Non Edward, on est totalement différent toi et moi.

-Bella, écoute, je sais que j'ai été stupide, je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour me faire pardonné, et tu sais bien que je m'en veux à mort.

-Sa sert à rien d'essayer, pour l'instant je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonné.

-Je te comprends, tu sais ce que j'ai fait, je n'avais jamais fait cela à personne et jamais plus je recommencerai.

-Bien dis-je.

Il était encore entrain de faire des crêpes. Il prit deux assiettes, sorti le sirop et les ustensiles et vint s'assoir près de moi.

Il mit une assiette devant moi.

Je la regardais sans rien dire.

Il sourit et me lança :

-Tu sais elles ne sont pas empoisonnées, tu peux y gouter.

-T'étais pas obliger de m'en faire, je suis capable de cuisiner pour moi-même.

-Allez Bella mange. Dit-il en soupirant.

-D'accord. Je me rendis et je pris une bouchée.

Oh Mon dieux, c'était divin, les meilleures crêpes que j'ai mangées.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui faire trop de compliment alors je lui dis :

-C'est quand même bon.

-Merci dit-il tout sourire.

-Ça fait changement, les week-ends, c'est toujours moi qui fait à manger, à moins que nous allions chez Carlisle et Esmée.

-C'est vrai que tu es une excellente cuisinière, je dois avouer que tes repas me manquent dit-il

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sur, j'adorais aller manger chez toi, même si dans ce temps là, je ne te l'aurais jamais dit. C'est même le seules moment que j'appréciais, quand Tu venais chez moi ou moi chez toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien parce que j'avais comme l'impression d'être moi-même.

Je le regardais abasourdie.

-Et bien tu sais, moi aussi j'aimais bien ces moment-là dis-je.

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et me dit :

-Pour de vrai, t'aimais passer du temps avec moi ?

-Pas avec toi, plutôt avec tes parents, et aussi parce que c'étais les seuls moments que tu ne me faisais rien c'est tout.

Il parut déçut.

-C'est tellement différent d'avant, je veux dire, parler avec toi. Tu es si sur de toi et totalement en confiance. Tu es différente.

-Je suis juste moi-même, à Forks, c'étais pas moi. Il fallait que je fasse tout pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse. Je n'ai jamais été une fille gêné qui à l'air plutôt ringarde. Je ne m'étais jamais fait rejeter.

-Et bien moi je te trouvais bien, mais j'ai une question, pourquoi as-tu décidé de partir à Forks et d'arrêter la musique quelque temps? Je sais que vous n'avez jamais répondu aux questions des médias toi et les filles.

Ah non je n'allais quand même pas lui dire maintenant. Quoi qu'il pourrait se sentir encore plus mal…

Ah non je n'ai pas le gout de lui raconter, il demandera à Emmet s'il il veut.

-Hum je n'ai pas très envie dans parler tu voix…

-C'est ton choix, je te respecte.

-Merci

Il sourit.

-Mais de rien. dit-il

Je fini mes délicieuses crêpes et alla porter mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

Edward me suivit.

Je dois avouer qu'il pouvait être gentil quand il voulait.

Mais je ne lui fait pas encore confiance.

Le café était prêt.

J'allais m'en servir une tasse, mais il me devança prit une tasse, la remplis et me demanda ce que je voulais dedans.

-Edward, je peux le faire. Lui dis-je

-Bella soupira-t-il

-Très bien je veux simplement du lait.

Il mit le lait et me tendis la tasse.

Nous retournâmes nous assoir à la table.

Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelques minutes, soudain il lança :

-Belle je voulais te dire, hum… je te trouve très jolie, ta robe te va très bien.

C'était mignon, il paraissait vraiment gêner. Super.

Maintenant, ma petite vengeance va pouvoir commencer, c'est un bon début s'il me trouve jolie.

-Merci, tu sais t'es pas obligé de me dire ça si tu le penses pas ou si tu culpabilise encore.

-Mais je le pense et oui c'est vrai je culpabilise, mais cela n'a aucun rapport au fait que je te trouve hyper jolie et aussi super marrante et tout.

-Comment tu peux me trouver marrante, je ne suis particulièrement pas sympa avec toi.

-Je sais bien mais je voix comment tu agis avec les autres, tout le monde t'adore. Tu fais rire tout le monde, tout les mecs sont à tes pieds, tu as tout pour toi.

Wow.

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me dis des compliments.

-As-tu lu ma lettre?

- Oui, je ne savais pas qu'Edward Masen le populaire joueur de foot du lycée savait écrire d'aussi belles choses. Sérieusement Edward c'était une très belle lettre, mais je ne sais pas si c'étais sincère ce que tu me disais.

-Bien sur que c'étais sincère Bella tout ce que j'ai écrit je le pensais vraiment et je le pense encore.

- À ce que j'ai compris, tu as lâché la bande à Newton.

-Évidemment, ce n'étais que des crétins et Lauren aussi.

-De toutes les vedettes imbues d'elles même que j'ai pu rencontrer, Lauren est la pire garce que je n'ai jamais vue. J'ai vue des putes avoir plus de classe que elle.

-J'arrivais plus à la supporter.

-Comment t'a fait alors pour avoir ta bourse en foot…?

-Et ben Mike voulais me renvoyer, mais tout le monde à protester pour me garder dans l'équipe. Alors j'ai eu ma bourse mais je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais le Foot mais pas au point d'en faire ma carrière, je vais être dans l'équipe, mais j'ai décidé de faire des études en médecine.

-Au moins ce que tu as fait aura finalement servit…

-Bella…

-Aller oublie. Médecine, c'est bien.

-Oui…

Il était environ 9 :30 quand les autres se sont décidés de se lever et de venir nous rejoindre.

Après qu'elles eurent fini de déjeuner, Alice et Rose M'amenèrent avec elles dans la chambre d'Alice.

Elles me firent assirent sur le lit.

-Bella, on veut tout savoir, que c'est il passé ce matin ? dit Alice

-hum bien pas grand-chose, on à déjeuner et on a un peu parlé c'est tout

-Bella on veut les détails dit Rose.

-Les filles vous parlez comme s'il se passait quelque chose entre Edward et moi.

-Bella ça crève les yeux, il craque sur toi et ce mec il est trop sexy dit Rose.

-Ouais peut-être mais il est trop tard, il n'avait qu'à me le dire à Forks que je lui plaisais c'est tout, et puis oui il est carrément sexy, mais jamais je pourrai sortir avec lui jamais.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Bee dit Alice.

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes engueuler ou parler normalement ce matin ?

- Normalement, vous savez, j'essai de faire des efforts puisque vous avez l'air de l'aimer bien.

-Et bien on te le cachera pas on l'aime bien, et d'ailleurs je lui ai beaucoup parlé hier soir Bella, et je peux t'assurer que vous avez énormément de points commun. Tu devrais apprendre à le connaitre. Dit Alice

Pff si elles savaient, elles le trouveraient beaucoup moins sympathique le Masen.

Bref, je fini par leur raconter le rêve que j'ai fait.

Elles n'en revenaient pas.

Elles m'ont dit que c'étais un signe que le destin voulais à tout pris

Nous réunir.

Elles sont folles. Je leur ai dit que le rêve que j'ai fait m'avait simplement dégouter. Bien sur, elles ne m'ont pas cru.

Elles me connaissent trop bien.

Finalement, je leurs a avouer que j'aurais bien aimé dormir plus longtemps.

Mais je leur ai bien faite comprendre, que cela ne signifiait rien du tout.

Il m'attirait peut-être, mais seulement physiquement.

Elles décidèrent de laisser tomber pour ce matin, mais c'est certain qu'elles n'allaient pas me lâcher avec cette histoire.

Elles se préparèrent elles aussi pour la plage.

Ensuite, nous avons rejoints les garçons en bas dans le hall.

Nous étions tous prêts à partir.

Nous commencions à marché.

Bien sur, Rose et Emmet se tenais la main en avant suivit d'Alice et Jazz.

Il ne restait que moi et Edward derrière eux.

Nous marchâmes en silence sans s'adresser la parole.

Arrivés à la plage, nous étendirent nos serviette par terre.

Edward me regardait c'est à ce moment que je décidais d'enlever ma robe.

Mon petit jeu pouvait commencer.

J'enlevais ma robe de la manière la plus sensuelle possible.

Et hop voilà la réaction que j'avais espérée.

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et il me fixait.

Je pouvais voir le désir dans ses yeux

Parfait.

J'allais me faire désirée sa oui, mais jamais il ne m'aura dans sont lit.

-Hey Ed arrête faire ta bouche, tu vas commencer à baver. Dit Emmet en riant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, moi de même.

On commençait à se mettre de la crème solaire et de l'huile à bronzage.

C'est alors que Rose dit :

-Hey Edward si tu ne mets pas de la crème solaire dans ton dos tu vas attraper des vilains coups de soleil. Tu n'es plus à Forks. Bee tu devrais t'en chargé.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil discret.

Et oui, elle avait vue clair dans mon jeu.

J'approchais alors d'Edward la bouteille à la main.

-Bella tu n'es pas obligé, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Soit pas idiot cela ne me dérange absolument pas.

Mmm non pas du tout même.

Wow il avait un corps magnifique.

Nos serviette étaient installées une à côté de l'autre alors je lui dis de se mettre sur le ventre, étendu sur sa serviette.

Je mis ensuite de la crème dans ma main.

Je commençais par glisser mes mains sur ses épaules musclées.

Je descendis ensuite vers ces omoplates.

Je frottais le milieu de son dos.

D'habitude, mettre de la crème solaire ne durait pas aussi longtemps, mais là cela faisait au moisn5 minute que je lui frottais le dos.

Je remis de la crème dans mes mains et descendit un peu plus bas sur son dos.

Je passais mes mains dans son short, juste sur le bord mais quand même.

Je l'entendis gémir.

Génial.

Je dois avouer que j'adore le toucher comme ça.

Je continuais un peu ou j'étais et ensuite je glissais mes mains, qui étaient toujours dans son short sur le côté, sur c'est hanche.

Je glissais mes mains plus loin dans son short.

Je touchais maintenant ses cuisses.

Je l'entendis dire :

-Oh putain.

Je souris.

Je lui faisais de l'effet à ce que je voix. Je pense qu'il apprécie mes petites caresses.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je pense qu'il en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

Je me lève et lui dit :

-Voila tes tout crémer, les autre commences à jouer au volley tu viens ?

Il se retourna en cachant son entre jambe avec ses mains.

Hihi.

-j'arrive dans 2 minutes me dit-il.

-d'accord dis-je

Je partie en courant rejoindre les autres.

* * *

**Et voila pour le chapitre 11!! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimez.**

**Ah oui, je voulais vous souhaiter un joyeux noël, en retard lol!**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes.**

**Je voulais aussi vous souhaiter un bonne année 2010 rempli de bonheur, d'amour et de santé..! **

**Xox Ly**


	12. la plage,partie 2

**Salut à toutes..! Je sais je sais, cela fait vraiment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et je m'en excuse... Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop j'espère? Bref, Ce chapitre-ci est la deuxième partie de la plage. Bon je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas!! **

**À et j'allais oublier, MERCI a toute celle qui mon laisser des review c'est très gentil, cela me fait très plaisir…=) **

POV Edward 

Oh la vache. Sous cet auréole, ce cache des cornes. Elle y a été fort. Elle m'a bien eu. Mais Quelle caresse incroyable. Si nous aurions été seul je ne sais pas si j'aurais sur me contenir je crois que je l'aurais embrassé tout de suite. La meilleur sensation qu'il met été donner jusqu'à présent sont c'est jolies mains parfaite caressant mon corps.

Je me dis que je l'ai mérité, mais quand même elle aurait pu trouver autre chose pour se venger. Et puis Emmet qui m'appelle.

-Alors tu viens Ed ?

-Ouais Edward tu viens? Cria Bella, en souriant.

Putin.

-Ouais Ouais j'arrive, je vais au toilette dis-je.

J'étais extrêmement gêner.

Bella riait avec Rosalie.

Je sortie des toilettes quelque temps plus tard, soulagé.

J'allais rejoindre les autres pour la partie de volley.

Les filles, qui devaient surement être au courant de la petite manigance de Bella me regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire.

-Bon moi je dis qu'on fait les filles contre les garçons, lança Alice.

-D'accord si vous voulez, mais cela ne sera pas très égale renchéri Jasper.

-bébé, on va vous écraser relance Alice, en le fusillant du regard.

***

Le score était maintenant de 25 a 15 pour et bien croyez le ou non, les filles.

Elles sont vachement douées. Le volleyball n'a jamais été ma force mais quand même la, elles m'épatent. Jasper et Emmet on l'air de penser comme moi.

-OUCHH! Criai-je.

Oh lala sa tourne par ici.

POV BELLA

J'ai lancé le ballon sur la tête d'Edward.

Oups.

Je l'avoue, cela était voulu. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été si fort.

Il est carrément tombé par terre. Les autres se précipitent sur lui, ne sachant pas s'il faut rire ou s'inquiéter.

Je m'approche doucement de lui.

-Euh, je suis allé un peu fort ça va?

-Hum ouais ouais je crois.

Il devait sans douter, que j'ai fait exprès.

-Veux-tu de la glace Edward lui dit Alice.

-Non je vais être correct.

-tes sur ?

-Oui t'inquiète.

-Désoler Edward lui dis-je.

-Ça va Bella je ne t'en veux pas.

Il se releva et nous décidâmes que la partie était terminée.

Edward était finalement correcte et nous rimes de la situation.

Les garçons vont dans l'eau et les filles, on se fait bronzé sur la plage.

Nous nous installons sur nos chaises longues de plage. Rose me demanda alors,

-Bee ta fait exprès hein pour le ballon ?

-Hum à vrai dire, oui …

-Bella! Crièrent Rose et Alice en même temps pour me sermonner.

Nous partîmes à rire.

-Oh lala Bella je ne te connaissais pas comme ça ma chérie dit Alice.

-Et oui, mais que veux tu, ce Masen me rend cinglé, depuis que je le connais, je le déteste. Et puis quoi bon j'ai le droit de me venger un peu.

Elles soupirèrent en même temps.

-Je te paris n'importe quoi que d'ici la fin de l'été toi et Edward vous aller être fou amoureux l'un de l'autre me lança Rosie.

-J'approuve dit Ali.

-pff n'importe quoi.

-c'est ce qu'on verra.

Au loin, je regardais Edward, torse nu avec ses cheveux dans le vent riant avec jazz et Emmet. Il était carrément sexy. Mais bon jamais de la vie, je ne sortirai avec cet abruti, je le jure.

J'ai pris trop de soleil aujourd'hui. J'ai un de c'est mal de tête. Les filles et moi sommes endormis au soleil durant une bonne heure. Pourtant nous n'avons pas de coup de soleil, mais moi j'ai attrapé un affreux mal de tête.

Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison depuis quinze minutes.

Je suis tout de suite allé m'étendre dans mon lit.

Ça m'arrive quelque fois c'est petit mal de tête-ci.

Je m'endormis.

Je me réveillais en sursaut.

Quelqu'un toquait à ma porte.

-Oui entrer.

-Hey Bella est-ce que ça va ? dit Edward de sa voix mélodieuse.

-Hum oui on peut dire, mais depuis quand tu te préoccupe de ça toi?

-Bella, je veux juste savoir si tu es correct.

-Très bien, alors oui ça va.

-Tiens, je t'apporte ton souper, je ne pense pas vraiment que tu sois en état de venir manger à table.

-Mouais merci lui dis-je.

Quand même, c'était très gentil de sa part.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu serviable Masen?

Il répondit par un petit rire.

-Je suis obligé de te remercier alors merci et maintenant sort de ma chambre.

Il rit encore.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais tu à l'air mal en point tu es sur que tu ne veux pas un comprimer ou quelque chose?

-Masen sort de ma chambre s'il te plaît.

-D'accord je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Il sortie. Je gouttais au repas, miam des lasagnes.

D'habitude, le week-end c'est moi qui fait à mangé, car les autres ne sont pas très doué. Cela doit être Edward. Je reconnais la recette de sa mère.

Putin de mal de tête.

J'essai de me rendormir.

Plus tard je me réveille, j'entends les autres parler en bas.

Je vais les voir. Ils disent qu'ils vont laisser tombé la sortie en boîte de se soir pour ne pas me laisser seule.

-Non voyons, allez-si je ne veux pas vous empêcher de vous amuser à cause de moi. Je peux très bien rester seule, je ne suis pas une gamine quand même.

-Mais Bella, tu ne vas pas bien, il faut quelqu'un auprès de toi.

-Rose j'ai juste mal à la tête, ce n'est pas dramatique.

-Je me porte volontaire pour rester avec Bella, je n'ai pas très envi de sortir tout de façon.

Non, Non, NON..!

-Edward non t'es pas obligé lui dis-je.

- Je crois que c'est une excellente idée dit Alice.

Je déteste ma meilleure amie.

Une fois que les autre fut partie j'allais dans ma chambre mettre mon pyjamas, enfin plutôt ma nuisette, car je déteste les pyjamas.

Je descends avec une couverture au salon devant la télévision.

Edward arrive en même temps que moi.

Oups. Ma nuisette est un petit peu courte.

Il me regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-Masen arrête de baver.

-euh je…je t'apporte un verre d'eau avec deux comprimer.

-ah euh merci c'est gentil.

-Bon ben je vais te laisser écouter la télé tranquille.

Oh je peux bien lui dire de rester.

-NON !

J'ai l'ai peut-être dis un peu fort.

-je veux dire, tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux. Je n'ai pas très envi d'écouter la télé.

Mon dieu, qu'es ce qu'il me prend tout d'un coup.

Il sourit. Il est trop mignon.

-merci, tu es sur, je ne veux pas te déranger, puisque tu ne portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur.

-non c'est bon aller reste, on avait dit qu'on allait faire des efforts. C'est le temps ou jamais.

-d'accord, ta tête va-t-elle mieux?

-Hum un peu, la douleur s'en va peu à peu et toi ?

-Ça va, je vais avoir une petite bosse demain mais rien de grave mais je crois bien que je l'ai mérité. Rit-il.

- désoler, tu dois te douter que c'était intentionnelle, mais je n'avais pas prévu de lancer si fort.

-Vraiment pour une fille, tu es très forte et je t'en veux pas rit-il.

-ah et aussi, je m'excuse aussi pour le petit incident de la crème solaire, je dois t'avouer que je l'ai trouvé très drôle.

-ah ah ah! Dit-il avec un faux rire.

-mais bon encore une fois c'étais rien je te pardonne, j'ai tant à me faire pardonner que je ne commencerai pas à t'en vouloir pour des si petites choses quoi que c'étais assez gênant dit Edward.

- tu ne peux pas dire que cela t'a déplu.

-Non effectivement, si je dirais que cela m'a déplu cela aurais été le pire des mensonges.

Je jubilais intérieurement.

Je ris.

-T'ennuie tu de Forks lui dis-je.

-Non pas du tout même. Appart de mes parents bien sur.

-Moi aussi je m'ennuie de Charlie et même de tes parents. Ils sont adorables.

-C'est vrai. Ce sont vraiment des gens bien, ton père aussi et toi aussi Bella.

-Merci Edward, Mais je ne suis pas très gentille avec toi.

-C'est sur, mais sa compense pour ma méchanceté d'avant envers toi. Je te comprends parfaitement aussi. Avec les autres, tu es adorable. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour nous puissions être amis.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, cela me touche vraiment.

-Moi aussi Edward je l'espère, je crois qu'au fond t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Les autres t'aiment beaucoup. Si tu me laisse du temps je dis bien peut-être, nous allons pouvoir devenir amis.

-tu penses ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-On verra ou la vie nous mène.

-ouaip..!

Je laissais échapper un bâillement.

-ta l'air morte de fatigue tu veux monter dormir ?

-non non ça va je veux bien rester.

-D'accord dit-il.

POV EDWARD

Plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Sérieusement j'ai pu enfin discuter avec Bella. Et la elle dort paisiblement dans mes bras.

Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de leur célébrité à elle et aux autres. Son enfance avec Rose et Alice.

C'était vraiment agréable de discuter avec elle. Elle était quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle.

Elle à enfin dit que nous pourrions peut-être devenir ami.

J'en suis plus qu'heureux. Nous avons les mêmes gouts musicaux. Nous avons plusieurs autres points communs.

Elle va peut-être réussir à me pardonner un jour.

Je vais tout faire pour que cela arrive.

Je crois que je suis même entrain de tombé amoureux d'elle.

C'est douce mains qui me mettais de la crème tout à l'heure et qui se baladaient sur mon corps c'étais humm... vraiment... Génial comme sensation.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti de quoi comme cela pour quelqu'un auparavant.

Tout à coup un gémissement provenant de sa bouche se fit entendre.

-mmm Edward.

-Oui ma belle?

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle dormait toujours.

-tu es tellement…

Oh non je veux savoir.

-Tellement quoi ma belle ?

Elle soupira et souri dans son sommeil.

-beau…

Wouah !!! Bella Swan me trouvais beau moi Edward Masen!

-sexy…

Sexy? Encore plus wouah !

Je lui caresse les cheveux tout en lui murmurant

-Toi aussi ma belle si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais et cela depuis que nous sommes à Forks.

Elle se retourna encore et se blottie plus dans mes bras.

Je m'endormis immédiatement en la serra contre moi le plus possible, car je sais que lorsque nous nous réveillerons elle se dégagera le plus vite de moi.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre !!! **

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Le seul moyen de me le dire est de me laisser un petite review ..ce serait trop gentil =) **

**Ly xox **


End file.
